Fire and Water
by TaylorWeeksy
Summary: The kiss between Annabeth and Percy never happened in TLO. It's been a year since the war and something dark is stirring threatening to destroy Camp Half Blood. Can Percy realize in time that Annabeth is the girl for him before she's gone forever?
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you all like this story! :)**

Chapter 1

Today was one of the worst days of my life, and considering what I've already been through, well that was saying a lot. I wasn't expecting this at all, never would I have ever imagined this, and obviously I guess, things changed a lot between them now.

I looked across the arena again; I really couldn't believe what I was seeing. There was Thalia, my best friend kissing seaweed brain. I resisted the urge to vomit and attacked more forcefully at the practice dummy which now resembled tattered and tared fabric. I was angry to say at the least and taking out my emotions in training was an excellent outlet for me.

I just couldn't wrap my head around the idea that they were a couple now. I remember clearly how they told me their exciting news, as Thalia put it.

I raised my eyebrow.' What news?'

'Maybe you should sit down for this,' Thalia offered,' because this is big!' She waved her hands apart; I looked at Percy with a questioning glance, hoping he would shed some light into this; however when I did this he quickly adverted his eyes.

'What's going on?' I asked suspiciously folding my arms over.

And that's when Thalia said something that would change everything, the whole dynamic of the group.

'Percy and I are together!'

Of course at first I thought they were joking, so I laughed a lot, a lot more than necessary because the idea of them actual together was ridiculous, they were always at each other's throats.

Eventually I calmed down and saw that they had serious expressions on their faces.

'Annabeth I'm being serious, Percy and I are actually together! '

Thalia then went into beautiful detail, how they ended up where they were today. My heart felt like it was shattered into a million tiny pieces and was bulldozed over repeatedly until only grains was left.

I didn't let that show though. No way was I going to let my emotions get the best of me, I sucked in the last few tears that begun to sting my eyes, I tucked a loose stray strained of hair behind my ear and met Percy's eyes, there was some unreachable emotion he was hiding that I couldn't read.

'Okay unexpected but if you make each other happy then I'm happy for guys.' I faked a smile and stood up, I had to get out of there, and I needed to get as far away from them as possible. I could feel my eyes begin to sting again; I willed them to hold just a bit longer.

After we finished talking, I ran. Ran, ran and ran and didn't stop until I was far enough in the woods that no one could find me and certainly hear me.

And I cried and I didn't care how loud I was because I was heartbroken. I didn't care if I was acting like a love sick child of Aphrodite. All of this was because of one person, Percy. I liked him, a lot and it hurt knowing that he didn't feel the same way about me, because on some level I always thought that he liked me back?

It was stupid of me to think that because that certainly wasn't the case. I'd lost my chance now though, seaweed brain was taken and I was certainly wasn't going to try take him away from Thalia, she was my best friend, both of them are.

Since then I haven't talked to them. I haven't really talked to anyone today. I felt completely guttered and sick, for some reason I always thought that Percy was mine, like I had some sought of claim on him. Sure I said a few words with Grover but I think he got the feeling that I needed time to myself.

I couldn't stand there a minute longer, this may sound selfish but seeing them together happy while I wasn't hurt me.

I stabbed the dummy violently, there was nothing left of it now. I wiped the sheen of sweat off my forehead and groaned. I chucked away the sword I was practicing with not bothering to see if it hit someone and sprinted out of the arena.

I found that my feet pulled be towards the beach. I flopped down angrily kicking sand as I went. I was so confused; I didn't have a clue what I was supposed to do for once in my life. I was normally good at making plans and giving great advice, but at that moment all of that was out on a vacation.

'Annabeth!'

I turned around to see Percy panting as he made his way towards me. Great he was the last person I wanted to see.

'Hey seaweed brain,' I tried to sound cheery but I don't think I succeeded.

'Are you okay?' Percy asked concern written all over his face.

I clenched my hands with sand; I must not be as good as hiding my emotions as I thought.

'Just a bit tired, I didn't sleep much last night.' I lied hoping that he would believe me. I quickly stole a glance at him, he's face appeared normal like he believed me but his eyes, they knew I wasn't telling him the truth.

'Why were you looking for me anyway?'

'I saw at practice you, looked really mad about something and then you ran out. I came to see if you were alright.'

'Thanks for your concern seaweed brain but I'm perfectly fine.' I snapped rudely but I was angry, upset and confused about so many things that I didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment, and I thought that was a perfectly golden excuse for my temper.

Percy stayed silent after that, leaving me to my thoughts. I watched as the sun went down and all the colours blurred together making a sunset, it was beautiful.

After awhile of sitting there watching the sunset I decided to speak up.

'You and Thalia huh? I wasn't expecting that when I woke up this morning.'

Percy rubbed the back of his neck, a sign that he was nervous.

'Yeah, things kind of just happened somehow.'

He was vague; he clearly didn't want to talk about it. I examined him, he's wild and untamed hair was a mess as usual, he was fiddling with the end of his sleeve, another sure sign that he was nervous, but why? It didn't make sense.

'I should go,' I said as I stood up and brushed the sand of my tattered and ripped jeans. I really needed to get a new pair.

There was no way that this conversation was going to end well for me; I didn't want any more heart ache than necessary. I started to leave but being the kelp head that he was Percy caught me by my arm and pulled me into a massive bear hug. I had no clue why he was hugging me but I returned the hug thinking that this was probably the last time we could be like this now that he had a girlfriend. My eyes started to water, the last thing I wanted to do was to cry in front of Percy, and so I held my tears in.

I hid my face into his shoulder breathing in deeply so that I would always remember that oceanic scent of his. It was intoxicating, I sighed sadly.

Percy pulled me back and noticed my watery eyes immediately, I could tell by the way his face softened and confusion plastered on his green eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a very loud noise.

'That's the horn, Chiron must need us. Let's go.'

I quickly pulled myself out of his grasp, not looking him in the eye to avoid further embarrassment.

'We made our way to the front of the Big House; I caught Percy glancing at me every now and then, I didn't give him a chance to ask me why I was upset, I walked faster.

When we arrived Thalia came up to Percy and kissed him on the lips, I swiftly walked over to where Grover was and stood beside him. I don't think I could handle being that close to them while displaying their affections. I finally took a look around to see who had come; mostly the older kids came and that wasn't much. I looked at Chiron as he started to speak.

'A quest is needed,' he began gravely,' I cannot say what is about only that whoever goes won't be back for a long time, in this case only one person shall adventure on this quest, I know that this is unusual but under the circumstances one is all we can risk.'

Everyone was dead quiet, shocked to the core with totally astonishment written everywhere. I quest like this hasn't happened in centuries! No one was stepping forward and for a panicky second I thought no one was going to volunteer. That's when I did something really brainless.

I blurted out 'I will go.'

Was my brain not working correctly? I didn't know, what I did know was that I couldn't back down now, I had to step up to the golden plate.

'Annabeth are you sure? This quest is very dangerous, there is a good possibility that you won't be coming back.'

I thought all of this through, but there was no changing my mind. I glanced around the circle of people. I caught Percy face, he looked choked up he was trying to mouth something to me. I think he was trying to say 'no' my heart skipped a beat. But that just made my decision final, I was going.

'Yes I'm sure, I know what I want' I said facing Chiron.

'Very well then come with me' I followed him into the Big House. I took one last glance behind me before I walked in. I saw Thalia and Grover struggling to restrain Percy from coming after me. Little did I know that was the last time that I would see my best friends for nine months.

NINE MONTHS LATER.

Absolute disbelief washed through me, I was back. Finally back at Camp Half Blood, home, something that I was beginning to think that I was never going to see again. The past nine months haven't been easy to put it short. When I first signed up for this I knew I was in for some hard pain but I could never have imagined what I'd have to go through to live, and to be honest I'm really surprised that I'm still alive now. And what they did to me, like I was some sort of an experiment, I still can't believe it sometimes what they done to me, I shivered remembering their twisted faces.

They cursed me, a curse that took me a month just to stabilize. Those evil, mad eyed monsters gave me the power of fire; they wanted to test it out on me, their prisoner before they gave it to their troops to see if there were any side effects, they were. Whenever I get angry or upset I now combust into flames and burn anyone close enough to death, and to top it off I no longer have my curly blonde locks, my hair is now brown and looks red when in sunlight. I'ved tried dying back doesn't work, I braid my hair and take it out, doesn't go curly, it stays dead straight. I don't even feel like a child of Athena anymore.

I slowly paved my way to Half Blood hill to meet Chiron, taking in the scenery as I went. Everything looked flourished and healthy; the grass was the brightest of greens and swished as my feet came. The sky was crystal clear blue, not a cloud in sight. It really was a beautiful day I could even hear the birds chirpy happily, it was like Camp Half Blood was welcoming me back.

I saw Chiron in the distance and a huge smile spread across my face, I missed the old centaur. I missed everyone, especially Grover, Thalia and Percy, but if I was being honest with myself, I missed Percy a whole lot more then I missed the other two. Being in so many life ending situations lately it gives you some perspective on life, my feelings for Percy haven't unfortunately haven't changed much, but I'm not going to stick around hanging on for some guy to like me back, because that just wasn't me. I've came to the conclusion that eventual my feelings will fad over time, I'm just hoping it doesn't take a life time.

I IMed Chiron two days ago, telling him that I would be coming back. At first he didn't know who it was since my hair colour was different, but he soon realized who it was. I explained to him about my curse. He told me to be careful and to keep practicing controlling it, otherwise there was nothing in his power that he could do. I also instructed him not to tell anyone about my curse and also don't let anyone know that I would be coming back, he thought it was odd that I didn't want anyone to know about my return my but agreed to both things anyway.

I picked up my pace and jogged up to Chiron.

'Annabeth welcome back! 'Chiron said smiling at me,' The whole camp missed you dearly.'

'It's great to be back, I didn't think I would see this place again.'

'Come, we must go to the Big House and discuss your findings' Chiron gestured his hand leading the way.

As we strolled through Camp Half Blood I couldn't help myself from smiling. This place, was home to me, it held so many memories, some good some bad. I was so glad to be back, I was kind of sick of sleeping on the ground; I wanted my nice warm comfy bed back.

I scanned around many half bloods were training and generally having fun, smiles were all round and laughter, I cannot describe how good it makes me feel hearing it again. Then I remembered the reason why it was so good to hear it again, a wave of sadness washed its way over me as I thought of what was to come.

I spotted him and I think my heart may have stopped. It was him, seaweed brain, Percy Jackson. I felt like running over to him and crushing him was a massive hug, but I restrained myself I had other things to do before a reunion could happen. I inspected every detail of him, same mop of dark hair with beautiful emerald eyes, he looked much more masculine to when I last saw him, and I wondered if he had a six pack now?

I was getting side tracked because something was very wrong with him, even from here I could tell he wasn't the same happy go lucky Percy I knew, he had dark circles under his eyes and something seriously was missing from his eyes, that special glint that made him Percy. I was so worried that I nearly stop in my tracks and went over to him but someone got there before I did, just like she did before.

Thalia bounced over to Percy and planted a kiss. I hastily looked away, hoping that it wouldn't start to happen, but it did. I was starting to get hot; my skin was turning red, like I was badly sunburnt. Chiron noticed that my curse was reacting to something.

'Annabeth run!'

I broke out into a full blown sprint, pumping my arms as I went. Running as fast as I could, quickly I step sided to avoid crashing into someone. No one recognized who I was thankfully; I was definitely in no desire for some sort of celebration considering the condition I was in.

My destination I was heading for was the Big House, but if I was to get there I had to pass Percy and Thalia. I couldn't be sure if I contain myself, but I really didn't have the time to stop and calculate another route to the Big House, I could feel the yearning of the burn tearing in my insides begging for escape, my eyes were slowly turning into roaring balls of fire. I prayed that I could on it in until I was out of anyone's harm.

Percy and Thalia both turned their gaze towards me as I was approaching at them a fast pace. I kept my head down, trying to avoid the temptation of looking into those pools of beautiful sea green eyes.

I failed.

It was only a quick glimpse but that's all I need to access their reactions. Thalia was acting her normal tough self, hitting the target with her bow right in the centre. She glanced her eyes my way for two heart beats of a second then looked away, not even registering who I was.

Percy on the other hand was different. He was looking at me with a puzzled face, like he was trying to figure out a really hard math equation.

I didn't have time to ponder over what was on Percy's mind when he saw me; I was far past them now. I rounded the corner and was standing directly in front on the Big House.

Taking deep breaths in and out, I tried to focus myself, willing the fire inside me to burn out and mellow like a butterfly landing on a leaf or the sound of waves as they crashed into shore. This is how I normally try to control it, thinking peaceful thoughts it distracted me from the thirst of the burn.

Chiron came galloping in wearing a worried face.

'Annabeth are you alright now? Back there, what triggered your curse?'

'Just being back here, gives me a lot of emotions. But I'm fine now I promise.' Chiron didn't seem to buy my act but let it drop. I was thankful.

We came walked into the Big House. I told him everything that happened on the quest.

'It seems as we might need another quest' said grimly Chiron rubbing his chin of stubble, he needed a shave.

'Now I don't expect you to go as-.' Chiron began but I cut him off.

'What!' I said outraged,' Of course I would go! I know more about this then anyone' I yelled. What was Chiron thinking? I'm going if he likes it or not. I don't care if I just got back. It doesn't matter, what matters is that we save Camp Half Blood.

'Very well then, but this quest will not start until tomorrow. I need to pick the other people that shall company on your quest' said Chiron.

What he was going to pick the people who come on my quest with me!

'Wait, you're going to choose?'

'Yes, it seems that sometimes rules have to be broken' he said. Chiron had a determined look; I knew he wasn't going to budge on this.

'Fine then. Who will be coming then' as I said this three figures came through the door. I turned to see who it was. It was Grover, Thalia and Percy.

Grover spoke up first 'um you wanted to see us Chiron'

'Why yes I did' said Chiron.

They all stepped forward. I couldn't believe that they didn't know who I was yet. I mean okay I was gone for nine months I haven't changed that much besides my hair colour. I tried to control myself I still felt a whole lot emotions when I saw these people especially one of them.

Thalia, Grover and Percy stared at me probably wondering who I was. It was time then, the big reveal; I could no longer hide behind my newly found hair.

'Who are you?' It had to be Percy to ask that,' you look really familiar, have we met before?'

'Actually yes, we've known each other for six years.' I said hoping that he would figure out who I was.

You could see the gears working in Percy's head trying to solve who I was, then his face was shocked, like he was knocked out of breath. Click

'Annabeth is that you?'

'The one and only.' I announced smiling.

Percy stood there like he was star struck with his mouth hanging open slightly and the next thing I knew I was being bulldozed by a massive bone crushing hug.

'Can't...breathe' I managed to get out. He loosened his grip on me blushing, which I found adorable.

'I missed you so much wise girl.' Percy whispered into my ear sending electrical shots through me. He had the same oceanic scent that I could pick up anywhere and his warm breath breathing down my neck sent ripples of shivers through out my body.

Percy let me go and the others came over and collected their hugs as well.

'You will all have time to catch up later, but now is not the time' Chiron was using his serious voice. We all waited for him to proceed.

'There has to be another quest' wait a moment why would Chiron be telling them about my quest? Unless? NO! They cannot come on this quest with me. I needed more time to control this new power I have. Chiron continued and to my horror I knew what he was about to say.

'I would like it if you three would company Annabeth on this quest?' Chiron looked around to see our reactions to this bombshell of news. Why out of all the people in camp had Chiron chosen these three people?

'What? Annabeth just got back and she's has to go again?' Percy sounded really mad and upset for me. I tried to control my feelings of hope that he may return the way I feel about him. I was being ridiculous, he was just being a good friend, nothing more.

'Well actually Annabeth doesn't have to go, but she demanded that she go' Percy looked at me to see if that was true.

'It's true, I want to go. I'm the only one who knows what were really facing.' I told him, staring into his sea green eyes. I would have got lost in them if Thalia didn't disturb me from my trance.

'And what exactly are we facing?' she asked me, her eagle like eyes calculative.

I looked to Chiron to see if it was okay to tell them.

He nodded 'Tell them.'

'The quest that I just got back from was to find this special group and collect information about. This army of people that I found were supporters of Kronos and their looking for revenge. I found them scattered up the coast between Los Angeles and San Francisco. From what I could gather their planning an attack on Camp Half Blood and with the numbers they the odds are in their favour, but there is one way we can defeat them, the leader of this army has an empathy link to every one of his followers. If we kill him they all die.' I breathed in and out, that was a long speech.

And Grover just had to ask the one painful question that I was dreading because I knew he wasn't going to like the answer.

'We are talking about monster, right? Not demigods?'

'The leader is a demigod; most of his followers are monster but not all.'

I hated the fact that we had to do this. It was so unfair. I'll never be able to sleep with a clear conscious again if I go through with this, but it has to be done.

'I know that you don't want to do this, but it's the only way to save the camp. We have already lost many' I thought back to the war. So many was lost, so many happy and smiling faces that I will never see alive again. Chiron was right; we don't need any more death and if that means I have to kill one demigod who wants to destroy us all I would do it.

'When do we leave?' asked Thalia.

'Tomorrow morning, you must pack for a long quest as you can see Annabeth was gone for nine months, you don't know how long you will be gone. Come now we must go to the oracle.'

I wasn't particularly excited to see the oracle, she gave me the creeps.

As we walked I slowed down so I was behind everyone. I needed some time to think. How was I going to control my curse and not let anyone found out at the same time? It was going to be difficult I knew that for sure. Seeing Percy and Thalia together every day, holding hands, kissing, laughing, enjoying each other's company made me sick.

Life must have a grudge against me or something because everything was so unfair! I hate to complain all the time but it really is. I had to see Percy with my best friend together and I couldn't do anything about it, I just had to endure it.

I had to stop thinking like that. It wasn't doing me any good.

Looking up ahead I saw the couple of my troubles with linked arms, at the exact time Percy decided to give Thalia a small kiss on her left cheek.

And just like that I felt the passion of the fire within me screeching, boiling me to the core.

Great. Just great.

I clenched my teeth down hard and squeezed my eyes shut, trying to persuade the fire to mellow out, I thought of peaceful things, like water trickling down a stream or a warm hug from someone you love.

It was working but not fast enough.

We were nearly there; I could see the house right in front of me. I ran, pounding my legs making them go faster. I flew past the others in my mad dash to get inside before they saw me blow up into my fiery state. I knew Chiron would understand what was happening.

I sprinted inside and the door behind just in time. I combust into flames of embers, the transformation doesn't exactly hurt, it's not letting the call of it out that's painful.

I still look the same when I'm changed; I'm just on fire, everywhere, but my eyes, when they turn into balls of inferno it's pretty terrifying. It's like I have heightened vision, I can see whether something is hot or not without even touching it, and can somehow know the exact temperature of anything, just by glancing at it.

I took long deep breaths, trying to clam myself. Slowly the fire went away.

Looking around I saw all the usual clutter, old trophies, mementos from quests years ago. It hadn't changed at all; it even still had the same damp mouldy smell.

I went up into the attic were the oracle lived. She was there in her hippie dress, still the same mummy looking oracle. I hated looking at her, it made me wonder what she looked like before this happended to her. Was she ever beautiful? I'll neve know I guess.

'What will happen on my quest' I asked.

She spoke;

Five shall go west,

And meet unexpected surprise,

Fire and water must do what's right,

The daughter of the sky will be broken,

She who leads will have the toughest time,

She will either have a heroic death,

Or be reunited with the one she loves.

I sat in my seat totally paralysed; trying to process what information I was just told. I shook my head, gathering my scattered thoughts. I would either die or be reunited with the one I love? I couldn't help but think if I went on this quest I wouldn't be ever returning to Camp Half Blood again, I'd be dead, because I'm not in love with anyone? Who would I reunite with?

Of course there's Percy, expect I'm not in love with him right? He would never return the feelings I have for him. He was with Thalia, they were in love. I wasn't about to go and mess around with some as important as that, as much as I wanted to.

I walked back down to tell the others about the prophecy.

'What did the prophecy say?' was the first thing Grover said to me.

'It said;

Five shall go west,

And meet unexpected surprise,

Fire and water must do what's right,

The daughter of the sky will be broken,

She who leads will have the toughest time,'

I didn't want to tell them the last two lines. I didn't want them to know that I most probably will be killed on this quest.

'Wait isn't there two more lines?' Of course this had to be the time Percy became observant.

'Yes, but the other lines don't matter' I said glaring at him.

'Okay well the first line means that you four will head west but what could the second line mean?' said Chiron.

'I guess we'll find out when it happens. What about the 3rd line 'Fire and Water must do what's right?' said Thalia.

'Well water must mean Percy, but who would fire be?' questioned Grover. Chiron and I shared a look. We both knew that Fire was me. Percy caught the look between Chiron and me.

'What is it?'Percy asked. Gosh sometimes seaweed brain is so annoying.

'Don't worry about it' I told him, looking straight into his eyes making sure he got the message to drop it. He did.

'Well the fourth line must be about Thalia' I murmured.

'Yes, but why would I be broken?' Thalia looked deep in thought.

'So that leaves the fifth line, it's obviously about Annabeth since she is leading this quest. Why would you have the toughest time?' Asked Grover, everyone was looking at me waiting for an answer. I knew why it would be the toughest for me but I'm not about to go and tell them why.

'I don't know why' I answered them. They all look disappointed. Percy didn't look like he believed me, he was about to say something when I gave him a sharp glare for him to stay quiet.

'Okay children go to bed. You will need your sleep' with that Chiron galloped back to the Big House.

'Annabeth I'm so glad your back! We'll have so much to talk about tommorow.' Thalia chriped cheerful which was very unsual for her personality. It made me wonder how much could really change in nine months.

'Well I'll see you in the morning then.' I smiled shrugging my shoulders waving goodbye.

'Come on Percy lets go for a walk.' Percy's eyes were on me in a second, looking directly at me. He didn't want to go with Thalia, that was clear. What I didn't understand was why he was looking at me for help? Maybe he just wanted to catch up? I don't know, because before I could get a word in Thalia had already dragged him away.

I turned and trotted away inspecting my once bright as sunshine converse shoes as I went and headed towards the Athena cabin.

The ache in my throat was a sure sign that my curse was triggering again. It was like I was swallowing a hot curling iron down, and it was far from pleasant.

'Wait up!'

I spun around and smiled. Grover, how I missed seeing his easy smile and innocent eyes and how passionate he was towards preserving the environment.

'Sup Grover!'

With Grover's presence around, it was easier to ignore how much pain I was in. He was such a care free spirit that you can't but feel happy when he's around.

'Well are you just a sight for sore eyes!' joked Grover,' but really' he said more seriously,' I'm happy that your back, camp really was not the same without you.'

'Thanks Grover, I really missed you too, everyone really.'

'Can I ask you a question?' he suddenly ask out of the blue.

I hesitantly answered him.' Alright.'

Grover was chewing his orange Camp Half Blood shirt like a mad men. I wonder if I was going to regret this.

'Well I know that it's your first night back, but I have been going out of my mind crazy to ask you this,' Grover rambled.

'Go on then.' I said suspiciously.

'It bugs you doesn't it? That there together.'

What in the world was this goat talking about? Has he lost his marbles or something? Confusion swelled apon my face.

'What are you talking about?'

'Percy and Thalia I mean' Grover corrected himself.

Wow. Hold on just a second. He wanted to talk to me about Percy and Thalia! Out of all the things he could of brought up on our first conversation since I was back, it had to be about them? I already had enough trouble over this couple for a lifetime, and I really did not want to talk about this with anyone, especially someone so close to Percy!

'Don't even think about denying it Annabeth, I've known you for years. I can tell when your irritated by something, or in this case some ones.'

Frist Thalia's acting different and now Grover? When had he become so confident and so self assured? Oh I know when I was away fighting to stay alive.

'Yeah it bugs me alittle, but that's only because both of them are my bestfriends and the idea of them together is a little too out there for me to handle.' I said trying not to say how much it bugs me, because it bugs me a hell of alot then I led on.

'But hey if their happy, then I am too.'

Lie.

'You know what I meant Annabeth' he complained.

'Do I?' I spoke innocently acting dumb, which of course was stuipd because that's so unlike me.

'Annabeth!.' He whined stamping his leg like a four year old.

I sighed, the fates weren't on my side tonight.

'Grover just tell me the real question you want to ask' I was fed up. Why couldn't anyone ask me a straight question anymore?

'Do you have feelings for Percy.'

It was like someone had tackled me to the ground and knock all the wind out of me. How could he possible know, there was just no way. I was always sure to keep my guard up when I was everyone, never hinting or leading on that I had any inkling of feelings towards Percy. So how did Grover know? And more ugrently what was I supposed to say?

Mouth hanging wide open, I quickly recovered my features.' What would make you say that?'

'You really have to ask?' He questioned like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'Grover look, I just got back, i'm tired, all I want to do is curl up in my bed and sleep. I'm not having this conversation with you.

We were at my cabin now. So I quickly ran inside before he could ask me anymore questions.

Stepping into the familar layout of my cabin, home, I smiled. Everything was still in its correct space, like I've never left. Books scatterd along here and there, pencils and paper too. I could smell the fresh smell of book pages being turned over.

Quitely tip toeing over towards my bed, I saw the sleepy faces of my siblings and I was filled with joy, they were all safe and tucked into, I was so glad to see them again.

Too tired to change into something else I left on my ripped jeans and blue shirt and plonked myself under the covers of my familar bed.

Tossing and turing, back and forth, it kept going on like this until it drove me crazy enough that I opened my eyes and sat up sighing. Sleep was apparently not on my bodies agena tonight. Too much was on my mind, Percy and Thalia, Grover and his pestering questions and more dominate than anything else, was I going to die? Shaking my head and squeezing my eyes shut, I needed to clear my mind.

Flinging the sheets of me, I grabbed my dirty yellow converse and put them on and headed out of the cabin. A walk would hopefully do me some good, trailing my way to the shores of Camp Half Blood.

Shivering, goose bumps coverd my arms, I rubbed my hands against them for some comfort, why didn't I bring my cardigan? I thought about going back to get it, but decide against it, too late now, I could see the dark deep mystersy water from here, I wonder what type of creature would lurk down there at nightfall.

Sitting down in the grains of sand I tried to make my mind go blank, concentrating only on the soft breeze blowing through my hair and the salty taste in the air. I kept on going on like this until I was unfortunately interrupted.

I could here the soft patter of footfalls disturbing my strance. Flicking my head swifly around to see who the intruder was. My life couldn't get any better could it? I thought sarcastically.

'What brings you here at this hour seaweed brain?'

'Haven't been sleepy the best lately.' He explained sitting down next to me staring out at the water.

'I'm glad your back wise girl.' He said bumping his shoulder with mine.

'Me too.' I smiled back.

'I have so much to tell you but I don't know where to start.'

'I know the feeling too.'

'Well let me start by asking you a question,' Percy grinned,' Why'd you dye your hair? I thought you loved being blonde?

Great, I had to start our first conversation why a lie and something as pittyful as hair. I lie bursted out of me.

'I had to change it for going undercover, they caught me once, so I thought changing up my appearence would catch them off guard.'

Percy bought the lie. I relaxed, he doesn't know anything.

'How was your quest?'

One simple question but not enough words to describe really how it was, so I went with the most plain answer.

'Hard.'

'I'm guessing you don't want to talk about it?'

'You guessed right!,' I faked cheered,' sorry but I don't feel like talking about it yet.' Even just thinking about makes me feel sick, I shivered creeped out.

'You cold?'

'What? No.'

'Are you sure? I could give you my hoddie?' He offered starting to take it off.

'No, no I'm fine.' I assured him putting my hands out to stop him.

Zap. I quickly recoverd my hand from Percy's. I took a side way glance and Percy, his face was crounched up in confusion as well.

Percy must of thought I shivered because I was cold he came closer to me and put his arm around me. I swear I could see him blushing even in this darkness. I was too.

'We..um..better get back now.' I stumbled over my words. What in Hades had just happend?

'Yeah, see you in the morning,' he smiled, his goofy grin, but his eyes will still filled to the bream with confusion.

We got up and brushed the sand of us. I smiled and was about to turn away and walk back to my cabin when Percy pulled me into a hug. He put his arm around my waist and the other patting my hair down. My heart was beating like a race horse, and my pluse was racing.

'I really missed you wise girl,' he whispered into my hair.

'I missed you too seaweed brain,' I pulled back and looked into his sea green eyes. I don't know what I was thinking but I leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek and without a word turned and went right back to the Athena cabin.

**Wanna do me a favor? *nods head* Good, then review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay this is a filler chapter so its short and its in annabeths pov.**

**Chapter **

I woke up from a dreamless night. Thanks Gods. I hate having weird demigod dreams. I got up and dressed for the day. Just my normal jeans with my Camp Half Blood shirt, expect today I wore my new black jacket I have. It was a gift from Athena; it protects you from all curses. I got the jacket after my curse, so it only protects me from curses being placed on me, not curses that I already have.

Since I packed last night I didn't have so waste time rushing around. I gathered my things and walked out the door. I began to walk to Half Blood hill, that's where we were all supposed to meet up. As I walked to the meeting spot I spotted Percy and Thalia they seemed to be having an argument. I tried not to be happy about this, I failed miserable. I started a brisk walk; I didn't want to be seen while they were fighting.

The sky was so clear and blue today, it made me feel clam. I decide to read my architecture book while I waited for the others. Suddenly Thalia stomped in and sat down with a furious look on her face. I decide to ask why what was wrong, even though I had a fair idea what it was.

'What's the matter?' Thalia looked up; she looked like she just realized that someone was here.

'Oh Annabeth I didn't see you there! Umm nothing's wrong,' yeah right, I'm not blind.

'Come on Thalia, just because I haven't seen you in nine months doesn't mean I don't know when something is up with my best friend. Spill,' I told her. She nodded,

'You're right, something is wrong. It's Percy and I! We fight all the time and I don't know what to do about it!' She was really upset about this, I could tell. Even though it killed me inside doing this, I gave her some advice.

'Why don't you just talk to Percy and talk about what's causing use to fight all the time and how you could fix it,' offered. Thalia was quiet; she was really thinking this through.

'You're right, I just hope it works,' breathed Thalia. I couldn't help but feel guilty, that I liked her boyfriend. I could feel the waves of emotion crashing through me, I breathed in and out trying to clam myself. It worked! I guess the more I practise at this the better I get.

I could see Percy and Grover coming over to us from the distance. I couldn't help it, my heart started pounding. Thalia and I stood up to meet them.

'So uses ready for this quest?' ask Grover. Well we all better be, I know for a fact if your not prepared you won't be living long.

'As ready as I'll ever be,' said Thalia, 'let's go!'

We began our walk down the hill to where Argus was waiting for us with the van. I decided to walk by myself, Thalia and Percy were probably discussing their problems in their relationship, I don't think I could handle that and Grover he would most likely pester me with more question about my 'feelings'. I guess Grover didn't get the memo that I wanted to walk alone because he happily came and walked besides me. Oh please please please please don't ask about my feelings.

'So continuing from last night, you didn't give me an answer do you have feelings for Percy?' Why oh why must this be happening. Grover your really making me angry and that's not a good idea unless you like being burnt to a crisp. _Deep breaths Annabeth, in and out in and out. _Again with the 3rd person! I looked up a head of us, to see if Percy and Thalia could hear us, there was enough distance between us.

'Look Grover would you stop! I don't have any feelings for Percy what so ever, okay?' I whispered yelled at him giving him a stern look.

'You say that but I'm having a hard time believing you'

'Well I don't like him and I don't care if you believe me or not' I growled at him.

'If you say so,' I knew he still didn't believe me.

'Grover what would expect me to do even if I did like him? He is with Thalia, so none of this matters, 'I snapped. I really wish that he would just drop it, but no he didn't.

'All I'm saying Annabeth if you do have feelings for him, is he worth it. Is Percy worth more than your friendship with Thalia? That's all I'm going to say,' he finally finished. I thought this through what he said very slowly and to be honest I didn't know what was worth more.

By now we had reached Argus and the van. I choose to sit on the side so I didn't have to sit in the middle. Percy then sat beside me at this Grover gave me a look. Thalia sat on the other side of Percy so that leaves Grover at the back by himself. I was starting to wish that I had choosen to sit there instead of here. I looked over to Percy and Thalia. Thalia had just intertwined their hands. I swiftly turned to stare out the window, I felt miserable. It just hit me that I was going to die alone. Sure the prophecy may have said that there was another chance of something different. I let one small tear fall, I quickly whipped it away. I scanned the van to see if anyone had notice. Just my luck Percy was looking at me with concern. I gave him a weak smile and leaned my head against the window. This was going to be one long quest. I tried to focus on tactics that we could use to get to the Leader of this new threat. My mind was racing through strategies that we could use. It was going to be hard, I barely made it out of there alive last time but I don't think this will be happening this time. I grabbed my drink bottle of alcohol and took a sip. No one could tell what was in there because it was black. That should make my emotions calm down. This was going to be very long and hard quest.

**Okay I hoped you liked it! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay sorry for the late update. I love The Lost Hero, I realized that Leo is sort of like Annabeth with the fire power.**

**Chapter 3**

I slept most of our way to Manhattan. I was having a very terrible dream. It was dark; I could only manage to make out a person's figure.

'We know your coming,' he said to me, 'you shall fail and victory will finally be ours.'

I tried to speak. I couldn't, it was like the darkness was constricting me from talking.

'You all will die. Starting with that filthy hero you love so much, Percy Jackson. I will make you watch him suffer and then after he is died I have a special treat for you Annabeth. I'm sure you're going to love it.

The voice kept whispering death into my ears 'Death, death, death.'

I wanted to scream, run away. I couldn't. The man disappeared and I was swallowed back into the darkness.

I woke up with many concerned faces looking at me.

'Oh Gods Annabeth! Are you okay?' asked Percy. He put his hand to my forehead. Probably checking my temperature, which was not the best idea considering that I was burning up at the moment, there was no flames but looking at my arms I could see they were bright red.

'I'm fine, just a bad dream,' I said.

'You're burning up big time Annabeth, your forehead felt like fire,' Percy was really worried, I could tell. He had that cute worried face on. Gods I sound like an Aphrodite child.

'You started mumbling in your sleep and tossing and turning, then you started to burn up. It looked like you could have attracted fire,' added Thalia.

'It was just a bad dream guys, nothing new, nothing to worry about, 'I insisted, but that dream really freaked me out. They knew that we were coming, how though? Unless we had a traitor. I quickly dismiss the thought. No one back at camp Half-Blood knew that I had come back. Plus, if they did see me they didn't recognise who I was, with my hair being a now shade of copper, reddish and brownish you could say. I took a long deep breath, the last thing I needed was to go flame-o.

Percy was still looking at me with concern, 'Are you sure?' he asked.

'Yes I'm fine,' I lied trying to muster the best convincing look I had. He stared at me with his piercing green eyes, after a moment he nodded at looked away. He didn't believe at all, I knew it.

'What was the dream about?' questioned Thalia in a harsh voice. I turned my head to look at her properly; she looked really annoyed and pissed off. Great, an angry Thalia is just what I needed right now. I tried to think what I could have done to make her so mad. Apparently Percy had heard too. A shocked look was plastered on his face; he swiftly recovered his features into a calm expression.

'They know were coming,' I said bluntly. I was still a bit shocked about Thalia's change in mood. I didn't want to go into details into my dream, especially the part about Percy that would not help her mood in any way.

'What? They know! This can't be good,' yelled Grover panicky, he must have heard us talking.

'G-man calm down, 'Percy told Grover.

'We still have to try our best,' I said. No matter what I'm going to complete this quest. Even if it kills me, which it might. I'm doing this for camp Half-Blood, for future demigods.

'Annabeth is right,' chipped in Thalia. Now that surprised me, not two minutes ago she was acting all callous towards me. She must be over whatever I supposedly did.

'How long until we get there,' I asked. Just as I said this the van stopped, we were now in Manhattan. I scanned out my window, I could see skyscrapers that seem to go up forever, I marveled at the architecture. People were busily crossing the intersection going about their usual daily business.

We all got out of the van and said our goodbyes to Argus.

'Where to now?' Thalia asked.

'Well Chiron told me that our flights for San Francisco don't leave until tomorrow morning,' said Grover as he munched on a tin can.

'I have mortal money, we should go find a place that we can stay for the night,' I proposed.

'I know a place we can, it's actually just around the corner, 'answered Percy gleefully, 'come on I will show you.'

Percy then grabbed Thalia's hand and gestured for us to follow them. Grover and I silently followed behind them. I couldn't help but think what an awful situation I was in. What Grover said to me before really got to me. What was worth more my friendship with Thalia or Percy? I had no clue and I hated myself for that. I was the worst friend in the world right now. I looked at my bestfriends holding hands, how could I ruin that? What gave me the right to? I felt so defeated. No I'm not going to wreak that. No I'm going to mess up their relationship just because it may save my life. I don't want my friends to remember me by the person who was so selfish that she interfered with someone's relationship just to save her own life. No I wasn't going to do that. I was going to finish this quest, save camp Half-Blood and be remembered as a hero. That's all.

'I see your thinking hard, 'stated Grover, 'maybe about what I said before,' he added. When did Grover get to annoying? He was now some relationship expert? Before I could answer him back, I looked to see if Percy and Thalia could hear us. They were defiantly in hear shot. They didn't know what we were talking, so I just had to be careful with what I say.

'Why would you think that,' I replied as I flicked a strain of hair that was annoyingly in front of my eyes.

'Annabeth I have known you since you were seven, I know you're thinking face,' he murmured softly. It shocked me that he did know me so well and for so long. I smiled to myself at that.

'Well maybe you're right maybe you're wrong, but it doesn't matter either way,' I hissed at him. I wasn't in the mood to talk my 'feelings' , I never am, but especially not now with Percy and Thalia just in front of us probably ears dropping into our conversation.

'What do you mean it doesn't matter,-

I cut him off, 'Grover I don't want to talk about this right now, 'I nodded my head into the direction of Percy and Thalia hoping that he would get what I meant,' let's just drop it okay?' I pleaded with him. Grover nodded understandingly.

Percy and Thalia stopped ahead of us. We were now standing in front of a three star hotel. It didn't look to bad. They could really use a paint job though. It was faded blue, they seemed to had an ocean theme going on because every once an in a while a dolphin or crab would pop up on the walls. We walked into the lobby, it didn't look too bad, the floor was aqua and when you looked up there was fluorescent blue lights that was shaped as waves. My mind was racing with all the architecture possibilities this place had. Since Percy knew about this place I gave him the money and told him to check us all in.

Percy came back and told us what room number we were in as we made our way to the elevator. The elevator ride was one of those awkward moments when no one knows what to say. I stood there counting how many fish were painted on the wall. I can honestly say there was over 500. The elevator binged. Everyone sighed in relief.

'Here we are,' said Percy as we stopped in front of our room number. We all walked in to inspect our rooms. One dilemma though. There were only three rooms and there were four of us. If my calculations are correct that means one of us has to bunk in with another and it doesn't take a genius to figure out that Thalia and Percy were going to share a room together. I could feel the fire burning within me and I knew that nothing could prevent me from going normal Annabeth to fiery Annabeth, literally. So I did then only thing that made sense. I ran into the first room I saw calling dibs and locked the door behind me. I bursted into flames, this time I could feel my eyes turning into balls of glazing fire as well. Luckily I had a bathroom in my room as well, I ran over to look at myself in the mirror. I always tried to avoid looking at myself while I'm on fire, but today I wanted to see properly what I looked liked. I gasped as I saw myself, it was me in that reflection, but a different me. I was actually beautiful. I knew that I was okay looking but I never thought I could look this good. The flames seemed to bring out the real me, strong and tough but just the right amount of innocence. My hair looked wild but tamed at the same time. My completion was dark around my face it grew lighter and lighter as it reached my nose. Slowly I was calming down and eventually all the flames were gone and I was left standing gazing at my normal self again in the mirror.

I walked over to my double bed and put down my bag. I looked through it until I found my drink bottle that had alcohol in it. I took and long sip out of it realizing how parched I was. I was going to have to buy more soon. I pulled out my toothbrush and tooth paste to brush my teeth and hopefully disguise my breath from the alcohol. As I brushed my teeth I started to wonder about the bed arrangements again. I was in control now so I wasn't about to turn red again. I just couldn't stand the thought that Percy and Thalia were going to share the same bed together; even just thinking about it caused my hair to spark. _Get over it Annabeth there together, there's nothing wrong with them sharing the same bed._ Arr when did I start speaking in 3rd person so much? I decided to go and see what everyone else was doing. I walked out of my room to find Thalia watching TV on the lounge. I walked over to join her. I sat down.

'Where are the boys,' I remarked as I scanned the room looking for them.

'They went looking for something we could eat for dinner,' Wow, was it really that late? It seems as the day had just begun.

'The day has gone fast, 'I said. Thalia turned down the TV and turned to look at me.

'It seems like that doesn't it,' agreed Thalia.

'Look sorry for back in the van, I didn't mean to sound so mean,' apologised Thalia.

'It's okay. I was wondering about that though, I thought that I must have done something to piss you off,' I told her.

'No _you_ didn't do anything wrong,' she said.

'Then _who_ did do something wrong,' It felt so good to be have a conversation with my bestfriend again.

'No one really did anything wrong. Maybe it's just me,' she looked really puzzled about this. I decided not to press her on the subject.

'So where did you get this wonderful jacket from Annabeth? I hope your not styling my style because I own that.' I laughed at her and she laughed along with me.

'No I'm not styling your style, so don't worry. It was actually a gift from Athena,' I told her.

'Wow mummy got some style I see. It must do something special,' she implored. It didn't feel right telling her what it does. It was too close to my own experience with curses. So again I had to lie. I feel like all I do lately is lie.

'I don't know yet. I must have to figure it out myself,' I lied. I felt so bad for lying just over a stupid jacket. Why is my life so complicated? Couldn't it be simple for once?

With that Thalia and I settled in for a long overdue girl talk.

Percy and Grover took over an hour to get back.

'What took uses so long?' asked Thalia as she got up and walked over to them. I cranked my neck around to see them.

'Couldn't decide what to get,' Percy answered as he ruffled his hair. Now I'm not going to lie, my heart did pick up a bit when he did that.

'What did use end up getting anyways?' asked Thalia,' I'm starving.'

'We settled for McDonalds,' Grover said.

Percy and Grover then put the food down on the table and gestured for Thalia and I to come get something to eat. I got up and walked over to the table were they put the food and just grabbed whatever was there. I don't normally eat McDonalds but I still liked it.

As we were eating watching the TV last night flooded back. I kiss Percy on the cheek! What was I thinking? Oh Gods, I'm not doing that ever again, I don't want to tempt myself. I small blush crept onto my cheeks.

'Annabeth are you blushing?' Grover had to ask this, didn't he! I swear that goat it more annoying then Percy now.

'You are too!' said Thalia,' why though?'

I stood up,'Umm just something I remembered, I'm going to get some sleep, night,' before I turned around I saw the smallest blush on Percy's face too. I quickly walked into my room. I changed into my pyjamas and tucked myself into bed. Just like last night I couldn't get to sleep, so many things were on my mind. Right now all I could think of was Percy and Thalia all warm and cosy in that bed together. I wasn't getting sleep anytime soon so I got out of bed. As I walked out of my room I noticed that it was very dark in this room, you couldn't see anything. The only light that made something's see able was the balcony outside. I walked over to the balcony. It was cold outside but I liked how the breeze swept through my hair. I gazed up and saw that is was a full moon. The moon looked beautiful, it was illuminated.

'Boo!' someone said behind me. I quickly went into defence mode but when I went to turn around I tripped and fell on someone. Soon I realized that that someone was seaweed brain

'Oh Gods seaweed brain, don't scare me like that,' I managed to get out.

'Haha sorry wise girl I can't make any promises,' he chuckled. I realized that I was still on top of him, so I reluctantly got off him and offered my hand to help him up. He grabbed my hand to get up. I don't know if Percy felt it but I certainly did. When our hands touched it felt like a spark had zapped my hand leaving this burning sensation for me to kiss Percy. I fought against that sensation pretty hard, no matter how much I wanted to kiss Percy. I gazed up into Percy's emerald eyes, but something told me that he felt it too. We were still holding hands, so we awkwardly took back our hands. I went back out onto the balcony and put my hands onto the railing. Percy came up beside me. We were like that for awhile, silent not talking, but it was comfortable. I finally said something.

'I guess you couldn't get to sleep too,' I said. It was like I knew that he couldn't get to sleep, there was no guess work to it.

'Yeah, there are just so many things racing around in my mind,' he explained.

'Same with me,' I told him. I wondered what could possibly be going around in his head right now.

'There was one thing that keeps bugging me though,' Percy said nervously.

'What might that be,' I inquired.

'What were the last two lines in the prophecy?' It had to be that. I wasn't going to lie to him, but that doesn't mean that I was going to tell him either. He would have a panic attack if he knew that I was going to die in this quest. I small voice in my head said that there was another way. I refused to listen to it.

'Sorry Percy but I can't tell you,' I groaned. It was killing me not telling him. I wanted nothing more than to tell him everything that was going on, but life wasn't that simple now.

'Why not? You can trust me.' Percy grumbled.

'I know that I can trust you, it's just something's are better off not knowing,' I tried to explain to him.

'You're going to tell me eventually, I just have to wait,' he sounded so smug.

'We'll see,' I said,' now we should get some sleep'

'Yeah'

As I was walking to my door I saw that Percy was laying down on the lounge. I walked over to him.

'I thought you and Thalia were sharing a room?' I tried to hide the small that was begging to appear.

'Nah were not, plus we had another fight just after you went to bed,' Percy said. As much as I like Thalia, I couldn't help but feel happy that they were still fighting. I suddenly felt guilty.

'That sucks,' I said as I sat down on ground,' Thalia mentioned that uses were fighting, but I thought everything was better now'

'So did I. One minute she's acting her normal self then she gets angry at me for no reason,' I did feel sorry for Percy. No one likes fighting with the one there in a relationship with. I was feeling pretty low about myself, here I was talking to the boy I like about his relationship problems with his girlfriend, way to go me.

'Hey sorry to dump all this on you,' Percy said.

'No, no it's fine really,' I managed to put on a smile and it was a real smile too. I really meant what I said, even though it hurts me inside.

'Annabeth your really the greatest bestfriend ever,' he smiled at me. That was all I was a bestfriend and really that's all I could ask for.

'You too Percy,' I returned. We spent ages talking all through the night from our quest to Justin Bieber, it really was the best night I have had in nine months.

**I really hoped you liked this chapter! I will update again as soon as I can. Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I hope you like this chapter. And a few things also to explain Rachel is not the oracle.**

**Chapter 4**

When I woke up the next morning I was confused, why wasn't I in my room? Then I remembered that I stayed up so late talking to Percy that I just fell asleep. I looked around me; I didn't remember grabbing a pillow to sleep on last night? Or a blanket either, but somehow I woke up with them. I turned over and looked up at Percy. He was wide awake staring at me. I may have blushed a little bit.

'Did you do this,' I gestured to the pillow and blanket.

'Well I did think about carrying you to your bed but I thought I would have woken you up. So I was hardly going to let you freeze to death.' As Percy told me this I couldn't help but picture him gently placing my head on the pillow and tucking me in with the blanket. Oh Gods what's wrong me? I have to stop thinking about things like that.

'Well thank-you,' I smiled at him.

'Well your welcome then,' he smiled back at me.

I got up and walked into my room. It was still early so I decide that I may as well go back to sleep. I didn't have any dreams; I just fell right into sleep. When I woke up I got up and took a shower and got dressed. I wore my worn out jeans with my camp Half-Blood t-shirt and my black jacket again. Just in case I took a quick sip out of my drink bottle. I really didn't feel like exploding into fire at the moment. As I was opening my door I saw something that I _really_ didn't need to see in the morning or any time of the day really. Percy and Thalia were kissing. I quietly shut my door and leaned against it. They seem to have their problems figure out now. Thank Gods I took a sip of alcohol before. I know for a fact that I would have been lit up by fire now if I haven't done that. I took a long deep breath. I don't think I shut the door properly because I was now lying on my back in the other room. I must of hit my head really hard because I ready had a head ache and just to top my already amazing day Percy and Thalia were still kissing when I came crashing through. They broke apart immediately when they saw me.

'Annabeth are you okay?' asked Thalia, she walked over to me and offered her hand.

'No I'm fine, I can get up myself,' I said. Thalia took her hand back. I got up, arr my head hurt really badly.

'How did you fall through a door?' chuckled Percy. Of course he would find this amusing.

'I was leaning against it and then it just opened,' I explained to them.

'So where's Grover?' I asked them.

'He went to check us out, we actually thought you had gone with him,' admitted Thalia. So Percy and Thalia thought they had this place to themselves for a bit. Eww I can't believe I saw them making out. I swallowed the vomit that tired so escape from my mouth. I really can't stand the fact that I can't choose whose relationship was worth more, Thalia's friendship? Or the relationship that Percy and I could have if he did feel the same way? I was going to have one long think on the plane today, because by the end of the day I will have my decision.

We found Grover at the front of the hotel waiting with a taxi. We all hopped in and headed towards the airport. My mind couldn't help but wonder to Percy. Why did I have to like him? It wasn't fair. I pushed those thoughts a side and thought of our quest. When we get to San Francisco it will be late, so we will have to start searching for the Kronos followers tomorrow and that was going to be extremely difficult.

We were now at the airport we got out of the taxi and headed inside. I was in a bit of a daze in the airport I don't remember much but the next thing I knew I was in the plane ready to go. I was sitting by myself. I looked around trying to find the others. I saw Percy and Thalia two rows in front of me but I couldn't locate Grover. I leaned back into my sit. Right, I had four hours to decide what relationship was worth more to me. Thalia was one of my first bestfriends; she helped me through a lot when we were younger. Percy he was here for me through anything and always tried to understand where I was coming from. Why did this have to be so hard? Percy or Thalia? Which one? I thought through all my feelings for Percy and all my friendship with Thalia and I still was getting anywhere near to a decision. An idea popped into my mind, I got out my hat and put it on. Now having an invisibility hat might sound cool, well sometimes it was but other times it was just trouble. I had to make sure I didn't bump into anyone or trip over anything. I finally got to where I want to go. I was now sitting in front of Percy and Thalia. Okay I was ears dropping, but I hoped it would make up my mind. I tried to get caught up in their conversation.

'Are you sure you made the right choice?' Thalia asked Percy. What choice did Percy have to make? I listened in closer.

'Look I still don't even understand why you made me choose, but to answer your question. Yes, I did make the right choice. Annabeth is just my friend and if my girlfriend wants me to spend less time with her I will.' Percy said.

WHAT IN HADES! The choice was between Thalia and I. Thalia asked Percy to choose! And to make matters worse Percy chose Thalia. I was beyond furious. I was angry at the both of them. Well it's very easy to decide now. I didn't want Percy and I'm pretty sure that I didn't want Thalia as a friend right now either. I got up and ran back to my seat. I couldn't believe those two! I closed my eyes hoping that the rest of the plane trip would go past faster. The next thing I knew Grover was telling me to wake up. I was actually surprised that the plane ride went so smoothly, considering that Zeus told Percy to stay out of his domain, but I guess having Thalia here made Zeus think twice before striking down the plane. Just thinking of them again reminded me that I was angry at the both of them. Just like before the minute I stepped out the plane I was in a daze again everything seemed like a blur. I was seriously worried now. The next thing I was standing out the front of the airport.

'Annabeth you okay? You seem a little out of it' Grover questioned me. I saw Percy's eyes flash with concern. Yeah right, like he actually cared. I glared at him and then looked away.

'Yeah, yeah I'm fine,' I shook my head.

'Where to now,' Thalia asked me.

'Well from what I know the followers like to stay in the forest. So we should start there. There is one forest called Crsytella Forest, we should make camp there.' I told them. They all nodded in agreement.

'Okay Thalia and I will go find a cab, you and Percy wait here,' Grover said, I was about to object but Grover had already pulled Thalia along with him. Great, being alone with Percy was the last thing I wanted right now.

'I'm going to the toilets,' I told Percy bluntly without looking at him. I started walking away when someone grabbed me by the arm and turned me away to face them. It was Percy.

'What are you doing?' I demanded angrily.

'Annabeth what's really going on?' He asked me. Like he could ask me that question, he should already know what's up if he had a brain.

'Wow I'm surprised your talking to me,' I said sarcastically. His face crunched up in confusion. This time his cute look wasn't going to get him off the hook.

'What are you talking about?' he argued.

'You know, how you chose Thalia over me. Not that I didn't expect that you wouldn't, but to not talk to me? Well you can see how I'm pretty angry,' I yelled at him. Understanding washed over his face.

'Annabeth I-,' I cut him off.

'I don't want to hear it Percy,' I hissed at him.

'I didn't want to agree to it, but if I didn't I knew Thalia would be mad at me,' He tried to explain to me. He wasn't going to get out of this one easy. I was just getting started.

'What, you didn't stop to think that I would be angry too? You still agreed to it Percy! It doesn't matter if you didn't want to.' I yelled at him again.

'I really didn't want to agree but-

'Then DON'T agree to things you don't agree with! How would you like it someone asked me to start not talking to you! I don't think you would like that very much now! Really I thought you were my bestfriend?' I took a long deep breath; I could feel the fire begging to explode out of me.

'We are bestfriends,' Percy said softly. Well I don't think bestfriends were supposed to feel the way I feel.

'Some bestfriend you've been,' I muttered softly. The look on Percy face made me want to right then and there cave and run into his arms telling him that I forgave him, but I wouldn't. A taxi pulled up in front of us with Grover and Thalia inside. I gathered my things and got into the taxi.

The taxi ride was silent everyone could feel the tension between Percy and I. Even the taxi driver, every once in a while he would pull at his collar saying how hot it was in here. Finally we reached our destination. Crsytella Forest. I stayed here once before on my nine month long quest.

We got out of the taxi and Grover paid the driver.

'How did you find out about this place? Thalia asked me. I really didn't feel like talking to her.

'I stayed here last time looking for them,' I answered calmly.

'Come on we should find a place to sleep for the night,' suggested Percy.

We all began to trek into the forest. It looked pretty much the same as I saw it before, lots of trees, dirt and bushes. Yup, just your regular forest. With one small exception this time, one annoying pain in the arse red head. Rachel Elizabeth Dare. This really cannot be happening, I must be delusional. There was that mortal, standing right in front of me. My day cannot get any worse. I fought the fire back down, but I knew I could explode at any minute.

'Rachel? What are you doing here?' Percy asked.

'Oh my god! Percy,' Rachel yelled as she ran up to him the longest hug I have ever seen. I could see Thalia fuming. I secretly laughed to myself at that. But also like Thalia and I didn't like how tight Rachel was holding onto Percy. Percy finally pried Rachel off him.

'It's so good to see you Percy! I was camping with my Dad when he had to leave for an important business meeting he had to rush off to. Now I'm all alone in this big scary forest,' Rachel said sadly. Oh Gods, that girl! What was she playing at? And what was she wearing! She had on really tight mini short shorts with a pink tank top that was cut pretty low. Something tells me that her dad hadn't even been here.

'Percy could you come camp with me! It will be soo much fun!' Rachel cried eagerly.

'Um Rachel I'm on a quest. You remember Annabeth and Grover right?' Rachel looked like she just realize we were here but she nodded,' This is Thalia my girlfriend,' Percy added. You could see the anguish crash through her face, well I saw it anyways.

'Oh, hi! It's so nice to meet you!' Rachel squealed. I could see in Rachel's eyes that it was not nice to meet Thalia. There was hatred there. Rachel wanted Percy; it was obvious but apparently not to Percy.

'Well how about all of use can come and camp with me for the night,' suggested Rachel in her annoying high pitched voice.

'Your the leader Annabeth, what do you say?'Grover said.

'Fine but only because this was meant to happen, it said so in the prophecy. Rachel is the unexpected surprise,' I stated regretfully. I really didn't want to camp with Rachel of all people.

'Where about are you camping? Percy asked.

'Come on, I will lead the way,' Rachel cheered bouncing up and down. I don't think she was wearing a bra either. I saw Thalia dash to Percy side and intertwined their hands. In this case I didn't really mind because I rather Thalia with Percy then with Rachel any day.

We all began to follow Rachel as she led the way. I was walking with Grover while Percy and Thalia were ahead of us following Rachel.

'I'm guessing that you're not so happy that Rachel is here,' Grover said.

'You think? She always has to stick her mortal nose into things where she doesn't belong!' I grumbled.

'Thalia didn't look too happy about it either,' Grover commented.

'Who wouldn't be? With her all over Percy, I'm surprise she didn't punch her,' I exclaimed. It really would have been nice to Thalia punch her though. No violence is never the way.

'Yeah.' Grover agreed,' anyways did something happen between you and Percy when Thalia and I went to get the taxi earlier because I could feel the tension between uses two in the taxi?' Why did Grover have to ask all the hard question?

'We got into a fight you could say,' I tried to explain.

'What was it about?' Grover inquired. I thought for a moment. Should I tell Grover? Yeah I may as well. I told him all about our fight and what I heard on the plane.

'That just goes to show you that you should never ears drop,' kidded Grover. I gave him a look.

'Fine, that was pretty slack of Thalia she shouldn't of done that,' answered Grover.

'I know. I just can't she is actually like this now,' I said. Grover nodded.

'A lot can changed in nine months, that includes people,' I nodded in agreement.

We stopped talking because we were now at Rachel's camp site. There were four tents already set up around a camp fire.

'Why are there four tents up?' I asked suspiciously.

'I just had a feeling that I should expect company. I guess I was right!'Rachel laughed. I really disliked her.

'Okay well Percy and Grover can sleep in this tent right next to mine and Thalia you can sleep on the other side of mine and Annabelle you can have the last one,' Rachel said giggled. What was with this girl and laughing all the time?

'It's Annabeth,' I corrected her, that stupid red haired mortal.

'Oh right, I forgot silly me,' She laughed again.

_Calm down Annabeth, don't explode right here _I told myself. I went over to my tent put my things in there and quickly stormed off into the forest. I just kept on walking and walking and walking. I needed to calm down. People have bad days all the time. I let my hand light up into fire so I had some light to see where I was going. When I looked up ahead I could see a bright light. I ran towards it being quiet, trying not to be heard just in case it was Kronos followers. I was wrong, it wasn't Kronos followers. It was someone who at times can be much more terrifying. It was Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love.

'Hello Annabeth,' said Aphrodite softly.

'Hi Aphrodite, not meaning to be disrespectfully, but why are you here?' I really hoped that it had nothing to do with me. I was sadly mistaken again.

'About you and Percy of course,' she said.

'What? What about Percy and I?' I asked nervously. This can't be good.

'Love, what else? You and Percy are destined to be together,' she chuckled lightly. Wait what? Me and Percy? Sure I like him but his with Thalia.

'Aphrodite, Percy is with Thalia,' I tried to explain to her but she wouldn't have it.

'Yes I know, but he will soon realize how wrong he was about who he loves,' she said.

'It doesn't matter; there is no Percy and me. And in case you don't know I'm going to be killed on this quest!' I should have known better then to argue with a God.

'WELL YOUR WRONG, THERE IS ANOTHER WAY IF YOU DON'T REMEBER!' she yelled at me. I had to be stupid enough to argue back.

'It still doesn't matter, he loves Thalia NOT ME!' I yelled back.

'ANNBETH DONT' GIVE UP,' she yelled back at me.

We continued to argue like this for a while, until I had had enough and just turned and walked away. I knew I was in some serious trouble for doing that to a God, but I didn't care. I took deep breaths; they seemed to help me calm down a lot. Finally I was calm downed enough to go back to camp. All I wanted was to go to sleep, but my day was still not running in my favour. By the looks of things back at camp everyone had heard Aphrodite yelling, everyone was waiting with many questions.

**Okay I really hoped you like this chapter and yes Rachel is bitchy in this story. Okay Please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry this chapter may be a bit short its just a filler chapter.**

**Chapter 5**

'Who was that _yelling?'_ asked Grover.

I regretfully said, 'Aphrodite decided to pay me a visit'

'She didn't sound too happy,' stated Thalia. Yeah, you think?

'We had a bit of a disagreement,' I explained.

'What about?' asked Rachel. Gods this girl was stupid. Wasn't she meant to know about the Greek Gods?

'About my love life, what else? She is the Goddess of Love remember!' I yelled at her. I was angry. I was angry at so many things. I couldn't hold my curse for much longer.

'Calm down Annabeth she just asked a question,' Percy told me. So now he was defending her? Life really couldn't get any better.

'Whatever,' I muttered as I put my hands on my forehead trying to calm down.

'Hey I heard Aphrodite shout 'don't give up' what did that mean?' Grover really had to ask. Gods I swear that goat gets more annoying every day.

'There was nothing to give up in the first place,' I said sadly,' she was wrong'

'Just out of curiosity, who did Aphrodite say was the other person in your love life?' Grover really was heading towards being a burnt crisp at the moment. I was absolutely furious at him. He knows who the other person is! His been bugging me about ever since I've gotten back. What I did notice when Grover said this was Thalia shifting uncomfortably and Percy's eyes flashing to mine. I thought back to that one moment last night with Percy when our hands had touched. Had he felt it too? I thought he did, but that didn't mean anything. I directed my attention back to Grover. I gave him one mean glare then turned and swiftly ran back into the forest. I ran deep enough into the forest before I turned into fire.

It felt different tonight changing formations. It was like a new sensation was there. I have never attempted this before, but something told me that I should give it a go. I gather all the power I could and then I let all my power fall down beside me. I rocketed into the air. It actually worked! I was flying! I could fly! I was flying high above the forest just making out our camp site when I flew past. It felt wonderful, I let all my worries and problems blow away with the wind. I could sort them all out later, but right now I just wanted to have fun. Be carefree for once in my life. Everything looked so beautiful tonight, I let out a laugh. It was like this new experience was affecting my moods because all I could focus on was the positives, there were no negatives.

After a while I flew back towards the campsite, I made sure I didn't land to close to it in case someone saw me. The minute I touched down to the ground and turned back to normal reality kicked in. There were so many problems I needed to address; I just didn't know where to start. I walked back into the camp area. I saw that one person was still up sitting next to the camp fire staring at it intently. I walked over to them; they turned around when they heard my footsteps. My heart picked up a beat and only one person did that to me. Percy.

'Seaweed brain what are you still doing up? I could see that he blushed when I said this.

'I was waiting for you to come back,' he answered me,' here have this you haven't had anything to eat,' Percy handed me the sandwich.

'Thanks,' I smiled at him and sat down beside him next to the fire. We sat in silence while I ate my sandwich. When I was done eating Percy asked,

'Want to go for a walk?'

I nodded. Percy got up and offered his hand to help me up. I grabbed it and pulled myself up.

'Thanks' I said.

'Welcome' he replied.

We didn't talk until we reached this big rock that was sitting out in the forest. We climbed up on it and sat down.

'I'm going to talk to Thalia tomorrow and tell her that she was wrong for asking me to stop hanging out with you,' Percy told me.

I didn't really know how to respond to this so I just said, 'Okay'

'I don't blame you if you don't forgive,' he whispered softly.

'Percy of course I forgive,' I proclaimed giving him a hug,' what are bestfriends for anyway,'

'Thank you, 'he said hugging me back. I don't know if this was just me but sometimes it seems like Percy likes me back. I must be crazy, he doesn't like me, but sometimes I get the nagging feeling that he does. Like right now.

'So I'm guessing Aphrodite is pretty angry with you,' Percy said.

'She sure is,' I agreed.

'Umm who was the other person Aphrodite wanted you to get with?' Percy mumbled nervously. This was one question I was hoping he didn't bring up, but being the seaweed brain that he was, he just had to ask.

'It doesn't matter, for once Aphrodite is wrong,' I told him hoping he would just leave it at that.

'How can you be so sure she's wrong?' asked Percy. To be honest with myself I wasn't completely sure that she was wrong.

'I just am,' I said firmly.

'And you're not going to tell me who the other person is either,' Percy guessed. He was right though, I wasn't going to tell him, especially since it was him Aphrodite was talking about.

I looked up at him,' Sorry,' I apologised softly.

He nodded knowingly,' it just seems like your keeping all these secrets from me'

'Percy it's not that I don't want to tell you, it's just better off not knowing,' He was better off not knowing most things, I was still thinking about telling him about my curse, but right now wasn't the right time.

'What does that even mean?'He asked.

'Sorry, this must sound really confusing,' I said.

'It's okay. I think I can wait until you decide to tell me,' he sighed.

'What makes you so sure that I'm going to tell you?' I teased him.

'You will eventually, until then I have to try and be patient,' He laughed.

'Good luck with that then,' I chuckled. Percy can never be patient; this was going to be amusing to see how long he could wait.

'We should head back, it's getting late,' Percy said.

We climbed off the rock and walked back to the campsite. We were now standing in front of my tent, Percy unexpectedly leaned in and gave me a kiss on my cheek and without saying anything left and went to his own tent. My heart was racing a thousand miles per hour. Percy kissed me, well on the cheek, but still a kiss. I was feeling light headed so I stumbled into my tent and rested my head on the pillow there. Today had been a huge day. So many things had happened, so many things to think about. I fell asleep thinking about everything.

**Okay I really hope you liked this chapter and do you guys have any ideas for the next chapter please tell me! :) Also please review I could really use some more :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay I got hold of a laptop so now I can update YAY! Anyways I hope you all enjoyed your Christmas.**

**Chapter**** 6**

'_You think that you can beat us?' It was him. The same voice from my dream before, but now I knew for sure that it was the leader of Kronos followers._

_He chuckled darkly 'How foolish you are'_

'_Our side is going to win and it's all because of you Annabeth' he tauntingly spoke, and with that he faded back into the shadows._

I bolted right up into a sitting position. I was sweating and panting like I had just came back from a jog. Surprisingly I didn't start fire; I was getting better at controlling it now. I flung my blanket off me and stood up and paced around in the cramped space I had. That dream had me really confused. How was I going to make Kronos group win? He was just messing with me probably, trying to get me confused. Well he did succeed in getting me confused. Something about the way he spoke made me think that he really meant it, that I was going to help them win.

I quickly got changed, I chucked got on jeans and a t-shirt with my jacket over it. I unzipped my tent and stepped out into the nice morning weather. I looked around searching for the others. I heard twigs snapping behind me, I turned to see who it was.

'Look who's up finally,' said Percy.

'It's ten o'clock, you slept for awhile,' he added.

What? It can't be ten! We should be getting going by now,' I moaned gruffly. We had so much ground to cover, how could I have let myself sleep in?

'Relax, relax,' Percy tired to clam me,' Grover and Thalia went out into town to get some more supplies, when they get back we can head off'

'Fine,' I sighed defeated seeing as we can't leave because we all weren't here.

'You should have some breakfast, 'Percy told me.

'I don't really feel like it,' I don't think I could eat after that dream I just had.

'Come on, you know what they say that breakfast is the most important meal of the day,' he objected trying to convince me.

'Seaweed brain since when did you care if I had breakfast or not?' I teased him.

'Well wise girl you really cut me deep, I always cared,' he joked putting his hand over his heart.

'I'll have some breakfast if you stop being such a kelp head,' I chuckled.

'Sorry it runs in the genes you know?' he laughed.

We both went over to the log and sat down. Percy pulled out some bread from his backpack.

'Bread really? Is that all we have?' I complained.

'Yeah, that's why Thalia and Grover went to get some more supplies,' Percy said as he handed me the plan piece of bread that I was supposed to eat.

'Speaking of Thalia have you talked to her yet?' I asked, I watched his expression and for once I couldn't tell if he was about to give me bad news or good news.

'Well no surprise here we got into a fight _again_, but she eventually she apologised for what she did,' Percy revealed.

'Does she know that I knew?' I ask him.

'No she doesn't, not a clue,' he replied.

To honest I was relieved that she didn't know. There was no point being angry with her with who knew how long I had to live, I know that was a chance I could survive but I wasn't focusing on that to save me.

'That's good, because I don't want another distraction; we really have to focus on this quest, 'I exclaimed.

Percy just nodded at went back to eating his bread. I looked down at my own bread, it didn't look that advertising, but I had to keep my energy up we had a tuff road ahead of us. So I forced myself to chew and sallow and soon enough I was done.

'Hey where is that mortal at' I said.

'I think she said something about going for a walk, she should actually be back I should go look for her,' Percy said as he begun to sit up. I quickly pushed him right back down.

'No, no I will go, I need some more fresh air anyways,' that was probably one of the dumbest things I have ever said, 'fresh air' Gods I'm already out in the outdoors. Luckily Percy didn't seem to notice anything wrong with my sentence, he just nodded.

Now the reason why I didn't want Percy to go off searching for Rachel was because who knew what skimpy cloths she had on today, and them alone in the forest together, what if she pulled a move on him? I panicked myself with more scenarios as I searched the forest for her.

I looked everywhere for her, under every rock and shrub I saw and no annoying red head anywhere. I gave up and started to head back to camp. Just as I was nearly back I saw Rachel just in front of me. She turned around and saw me. Gods, you should have never had to see what I saw, it was like I was visible abused. She was wearing a hot pink leather mini skirt barely covering her bottom and her mid drift top was showing a little too much. To sum it all up she looked like she just stepped out of a strip club. I had no idea why Percy was friends with this whore looking girl.

She began her way up to me,' Annabeth just the little demigod girl I was looking for' did she really just call me a little demigod girl?

'Yeah well you found me, what do you want?' I said getting to the point.

'I was just going to let you know that your act is not working,' she sweetly smiled.

'What act?' Okay this girl really had too much hair spray in her hair.

'Come on, you know the one where you pretend to not be totally in love with Percy,' She chuckled devilishly.

'Excuse me? I'm not in love with Percy!' I yelled. How the hell did Rachel get this from? Sure I liked Percy, but I'm not in love with him! Well at least I don't think I 'am.

'Annabelle you can so see it in your eyes when you look at him, I'm just giving you a warning to say away from him because Percy is mine,' Rachel advised me as she put her bony pale hands on her hips. Seriously who was she to tell me to stay away from my best friend? I was so tempted to burn her to bits, but I reluctantly forced myself not to.

'Okay mortal I have had enough of you and I can go where ever Percy is plus Percy is not yours! In case you didn't notice he has a girlfriend!' I argued angrily. The nerve of this girl, it really astonishes me, for her to think Percy was hers? Well she is very wrong.

'Oh and one other thing my name is not ANNABELLE its ANNABETH please try to store that in your tiny brain of yours' I added.

'Whatever like I care! Look here _Annabeth_ weather Percy knows or not it doesn't matter, he is mine and nothing will stand in my way to get him,' she sneered smugly.

I raised my eye brows,' or what? It's not like a mortal like you could do much' I scoffed. Up until now I didn't realize that she was carrying a drink bottle with her. I was too late to realize what she was doing. She had unscrewed the lid and poured the whole thing on me. Water poured down everywhere, making me shiver. I was beyond furious now, if I was angry at her before times that by a million and you still won't be how angry I was right now.

'Or alot of things like that will be happening' she told me while, glorying at the fact that she pour water all over me, 'Well it's been wonderful talking to you Annabelle, but I have much more better things to do then to talk to boring old you, like for example kissing Percy which you will never do,' She sang and bounce away with her hips swaying.

Now I know you could be wondering why I didn't just kickass the girl right then and there, first my knife can't harm mortals (not that I was going to harm her) second she would probably go screaming to Percy how I tried to hurt her and lastly I can't wait to see her face when she sees me walking back to camp all dry and warm again. I used my new powers to steam away the water and in just a second the water had evaporated and I was dry once again. On my way back to camp I laughed at what Rachel said how I never had kissed Percy, when actually I have at Mount St Helens , the only time we have kissed. I sighed; it was probably the only kiss I was going to get.

I stepped into the campsite and saw Rachel talking to Percy, while Percy looked like he wasn't really concentrating on what she was saying. His head shot up when I walked passed him, Rachel looked up as well and her face was absolutely priceless, her face looked like a kid who was just told Santa wasn't real.

'Something wrong Rachel?' I asked her as she was staring opened mouthed at me.

She recovered her features,' No, I was just looking at the bird that flew past, it was my favourite'

'Really? I didn't see one,' Percy said.

'Yeah it flew pass really fast,' She tried to convince us. Me, knowing that she was lying wanted her to be under pressure a little while longer asked,' So what type of bird was it?'

'I'm not a bird expert, I don't know,' Gods this girl was so stupid.

'Wait didn't you say it was your favourite though?' Percy asked confused. I like to see her worm her way from this.

Luckily for her Thalia and Grover chose this moment to come back.

'Hey guys were back!' Grover greeted us waving.

'I hope we weren't gone for long, but the goat here insisted we have enchiladas,' Thalia explained.

'There's nothing better than a good enchilada,' Grover sighed with a dreamy face.

'Okay we need to get packed and start going because we have a long way to go,' I told them all to do.

'Yes Sir!' Shouted Grover, raising his hand giving a salute.

'Very funny Grover, but we really need to get going,' I said firmly.

We all went into our tents got our things and met back around the now burnt out campfire.

'I'm so going to miss you Percy! Make sure you come back and see me again,' Rachel squealed,' and to the rest of you it was a pleasure'

'Bye Rachel,' Percy said. I'm pretty sure just before Rachel turned to leave she winked at Percy. I saw his face faintly blush.

'So were we headed Annabeth?' asked Thalia.

'It's in walking distance from here; it's a long walk though, but I found them there once before, so that's our best bet so far' I told them and they all nodded their heads.

I took the lead showing them the way. This walk was going to take ages; I wasn't going to tell them all though, they would just complain. I had alot of free time to think about my dream though and try and figure out what he meant by his words. I only knew one thing for sure, that my feet were going to hurt after this.

**Okay I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter please review and give me your thoughts of it! Anyways I was thinking maybe I would put a Percabeth scene in the next chapter if you have any ideas on how I should do this please feel welcome too :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay here's my new chapter! And thankyou to all the people who reviewed and gave me some ideas! Oh and I should tell you this in this story Grover and Percy dont have there empathy link anymore.**

**Chapter 7**

After what seemed like forever, we finally managed to get to where we were headed, and it only took two agonizing hours. I think I could have sat down for a whole year and my feet would still be hurting! Not only that but I still was no closer to figuring out what my dream meant. I did think about telling Grover, hoping he would share some light on my confusion but I decided against. I did think about my other dream when _he_ was in it saying he knew we were coming, along with other unpleasant things. Could those two dreams be connected?

I turned around to see how the others were holding up. Grover was bending over forward panting and sweating like Hades, Percy and Thalia were drinking furiously from their drink bottles.

'Okay guys were here,' I announced as I wiped the sheet of sweat that was on my forehead.

'Thank the Gods! 'Grover cried,' I'm exhausted, I just want to sleep,'

'It's only 1'o clock though,' Thalia said looking at her watch.

'And we just got here, we all have to look around to see if it's safe and see if they left any clues as to where they are now,' I demanded them all. They all looked at me and slowly nodded their heads, they were half asleep.

'Hey!' I yelled,' have you even looked around to see where we are?'

They all picked their heads up to survey their environment. As they did this all their jaws dropped exactly like I thought they would. In front of us was a crystal clear lake that was sparkling as the sun went down.

'Nice isn't it?' as I said this I remembered that it wasn't so nice last time I was here.

'Nice? More like beautiful!' Thalia gleamed with admiration in her eyes,' don't you think Percy?' she lightly tap him on his shoulder.

He looked in deep thought; the bump from Thalia only half worked.

'Y-yeah she's beautiful,' He mumbled still with that gazed look in his eyes. Wait did he say she?

'Percy! 'Yelled Grover, this time it worked.

'What?' Percy asked.

'Thalia was talking about the lake,' Grover tried to explain to him.

'Yeah?' Percy said obviously still not getting it.

'Gods seaweed brain you said 'she's beautiful',' I told him rolling my eyes.

Comprehension dawned on his face,' Ohhh I arr wasn't really listening, yeah I guess it is,' he tried to explain himself, I could see that Thalia was not happy with his response her nostrils were flaring, they were going to have another fight again time soon. I saw Grover's face, he looked uncomfortable; I could see by the way he was chewing at his shirt.

'Alright then let's spilt up into pairs and look around for anything interesting,' I commanded.

Grover rushed to my side and grabbed my arm,' Your my partner Annabeth, come on,'

'Okay then,' I said confused.

He dragged me over to the other side of the lake and then he gave me back my arm.

'Okay what was that about?' I asked frowning at him.

'I just didn't want to be over there when Thalia blew her top off at Percy, if looks could kill Percy would already be dead by now,'

'Oh yeah, she looked absolutely furious at him,' I said.

I pulled Grover along so we could start looking; I kept my head down searching for anything that might be linked to the followers. Grover kept chatting away, not concentrating at all.

'If only I still had that empathy link with Percy, then I would've known who he was calling beautiful,' Grover complained to me. Empathy link? I forgot about that Percy and Grover did have one. What if-

'Hey Annabeth look at this!' Grover interrupted my thought.

'What is it'? I asked looking around.

'This tree, it has chainages bolted to them, it probably was used for prisoners,' Grover said but I barely heard what he was saying.

_Memories came flooding back. I was chained; I could just here the faintest of sounds. I was beginning to fall back into a deep sleep when a dark figure appeared before me._

'_Now Annabeth you are a tricky one,' he amused to himself._

'_You always seem to escape no matter how hard the circumstances are. Yes you are a special one and since I'm sure you're going to escape again I'm going to put a special link on you Annabeth, yes so you can never really escape me again,' He chuckled and left me in pain, I finally couldn't handle the soreness and let the darkness consume me._

I was pulled back into reality by Grover shaking my sides.

'Annabeth, Annabeth! Are you okay?' Grover yelled at me with concern written in his eyes.

'I-I' I faulted not knowing what to say, 'I have to go,'

I started run into the woods, Grover hot on my tail. I needed to get away from him quick, because if he got closer enough he would be a toasted goat. I quickly sidestepped and went the other way; Grover must have fallen for it because I didn't see him behind me. I let the fire burst out of me and exploded up into the air.

Everything made sense now! I have an empathy link to Kronos leader, that's how he knew that we were coming and that's what he meant by in my dream! He thought just because I had a link to him that that would save him. If he dies I die. That also explains why we haven't had any monster attacks yet. The prophecy that's what it meant by a heroic death. I have to sacrifice myself to defeat him. When we find him, I have to be the one to kill him. I wouldn't want anyone else to think that they killed me by killing him. I know I sounded kind of negative because there was another way to the prophecy, that I could be reunited with the one I love but how could that brake the empathy link? I was certain that Percy was the one that the prophecy meant but how could we being united brake the link? It doesn't matter anyway because I chose which side of the prophecy was going to happen. I was going to have a heroic death, how cheerful. Life sucks.

After circling around in the sky for awhile I landed back into the woods a fair far away from the lake. I did this on purpose; I needed some time to think. I heard a gasp behind me. I quickly turned to see who it was. I'll tell you who it was. Someone that I really needed to have a good talk with. Percy.

'Annabeth?' Percy questioned cautiously. I saw fear and confusion in his eyes.

I looked down at myself and realized that I was still using my fire powers. I quickly distinguished them.

'Percy I can explain everything to you,' I pleaded with him hoping he wouldn't run away screaming. Surprisingly he didn't.

'You sure will! What was that?' I gestured for him to sit down on the nearby log.

'You-you turned into fire! H-how did you do that?' he asked with wondered in his eyes.

'If I'm going to tell you I have to start from the very beginning of the story okay?

He nodded.

'And no interruptions what so ever?'

'Fine' he whined.

'It really all started when I was first captured by Kronos followers,' I began went on to explain all the painful details of what happened on my quest. Percy could tell this was hard for me to open up to him like this; he grabbed my hand and intertwined our hands for support.

'..anyway the last time I escaped I-I' I stammered, I could feel hot tears beginning to drop from my eyes.

'It's okay you don't have to tell me,' Percy said as he pulled me into a hug. I pulled back and looked up to the twinkle stars and took deep breaths. Percy left one arm around me just letting me know that he was there.

'I ran right into a trap and the next thing I knew I had my curse,' I looked up into Percy's eyes letting him know that I was done.

He took his hand and moved a piece of hair from my face and tucked it behind my ear.

'Why do you keep calling it a curse?'

'Because if a get too angry or upset when someone is around they could end up getting hurt or killed,' I spluttered.

'Hey but I didn't get burnt before,' Percy stated.

'Seaweed brain that's because you're the son of Poseidon, your hardly going to get hurt,' I laughed dryly.

'Oh I forgot about that,' he said half to himself.

'Percy please promise me you won't tell anyone about this?'

'I promise I won't tell a single soul,' he promised.

'Thank you,' I smiled at him.

'Wait I never did ask you why are you out here?' I inquired.

'Grover told me and Thalia about how you freaked out and ran away into the woods after you saw the tree,' I winced as he mentioned the tree,' so I went looking for you'

'I'm glad you did, I was about to go insane not telling you about this,' in my ramble before I did think about telling everything from the prophecy to the empathy link but it was all too new and fresh in my mind to tell.

'Now you mention Thalia she looked very angry at you before,' I said.

''She is,' Percy sighed,' we got into another huge fight,'

'Yeah I bet she was with your slip up before,' Percy looked nervous when I said.

'She sure was but I finally convinced her that I was talking about her when I said that,' Percy's eyes widen at what he had just blurted out. So he wasn't talking about Thalia when he said 'she's beautiful' then who else? No! It couldn't be Rachel?

'You were talking about Rachel then?' I said slowly searching his sea green eyes for a conformation. I didn't find one. Percy kept silent.

'Then who else is there?' I murmured softly to myself frowning.

'I was um talking about you,' Percy said ever so softly that it was barely audible.

'Me?' I questioned him? He thought I was beautiful. My heart melted.

Percy rushed all his words I could barely figure out what he said,' I was thinking about you at the time and when I heard someone say beautiful I kind of thought of you because I was already thinking of you and the seaweed brain that I' am said it out loud in front of his girlfriend '

'Well thank-you for the compliment,' I said,' you're not too bad either' I told him trying to break the awkwardness, it must of work because Percy said,

'Too bad? 'He asked raising his eyebrows,' well gee Annabeth thanks for the awesome compliment that really helps myself esteem,' he said sarcastically.

'Okay fine your pretty good looking as well,' I was so embarrassed to say that, I was blushing like there was no tomorrow.

'Now that's a compliment,' he chuckled,' a very true one too,'

'Shut up, let's go the others are probably worried' I told him punching him on the arm.

'Ouch,' Percy cried,' that really hurts when you do that wise girl'

'Good, it's meant to' I said smiling at him.

**Okay I really hope you liked this! And the percabeth scene I personal I liked it but tell me what you thought of it :) Please review if you like**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay heres the next chapter! I hope you like it! And thank you to all those people who review my story :)**

**Chapter eight**

'You know what I have been wondering about these past few days?' Percy said breaking the long silence we had on our way back through the maze of trees.

'No, I don't know, what is it?'

'Does the leader of Kronos actually have a name? 'He asked.

I rolled my eyes 'Of course he has a name seaweed brain! But I actually don't know what it is.'

'Oh.' Was all he said and we went back into comfortable silence.

Now that I did think about it, it was bizarre that I didn't know the leaders name. You would think being captured there so many times that you'd know his name by now. I didn't though. Maybe I could use this empathy link I have to him and get his name. I concentrated on him, I thought about how dark and horrifying his chuckle was, how it made my blood run cold every time I thought of it and how I got an uncontrollable shiver down my spine.

I suddenly saw a vision; _there was Dracaenae, __Kampê,__ Telekhines__and so many__vicious hellhounds that looked like they could bite your head off._

_It was just like I was back there. They all looked like they were going to battle; you could tell by their intense blood thirsty faces and not to mention they were all quite trying to be sneaky to give their enemy I surprise. _

_I frantically searched the area trying to get an idea where they were going to attack, hoping that it wasn't Camp Half Blood. It wasn't Camp Half Blood they were invading on. It was us. Those familiar green trees and the path they were taking was the same one we took!_

_It all ended in a flash and I was back with Percy again._

'Percy! Quick Kronos followers is about to attack Thalia and Grover! We have to hurry.' I said frantically trying to push him along.

'What! How do you know?' It surprised me that he believed me so quickly.

'Look we have no time for me to explain, we have to get there fast!'

We were sprinting as fast as we could through the jungle of trees. I just hoped that we got there before _they_ did, even if it was just amount of time I had to tell them what was happening.

I finally, I saw the opening to the lake and Grover and Thalia on the other side of it.

Percy and I quickly ran over to them.

'Guys, why are you running?' Grover gave us a funny look.

'Kronos followers are about to attack.' I panted. I took deep breaths, putting both my hands locked behind my head trying to get rid of my stitch.

'Don't just stand there, get prepared.' Percy yelled as he took out riptide.

Thalia and Grover scattered getting their weapons ready.

'Be fast! We don't have much time.' I took out my knife getting organized for the battle.

Percy pulled me to the side.

'How do you know that they're coming?' He questioned me again.

'Percy right now is not the time.' I whispered back.

'Well fine, but you will tell me later.' I got sad when he told me this because if this was the final battle, I was going to die. It was like reality kick me right into the stomach. I could die today; I might never see the faces of my friends and family again. I'll never see Percy again. I was beginning to be pretty depressed.

'Hey what's the matter?' Percy must of seen the change in my eyes, from adrenaline rush to total sadness.

I couldn't look him in the eye; if I did I knew I would start crying. That's when it hit me. I Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, was in love with Percy Jackson.

'Look at me, 'Percy pleaded,' Annabeth please.'

I couldn't say no to him when he was like that. So I slowly raised my head to look at him in the eye. I saw concern flood through his eyes.

'Percy promise me that we will be best friends forever, not matter what happens.'

'Annabeth what are you saying, what's going to happen?'

Grover came rushing over to us interrupting our conversation,' Okay so what's the plan?' He smacked his hands rubbing them.

'You and Thalia hide over that side and me and Annabeth will be over here. When Kronos followers come through the middle we ambush them. Got it?' I couldn't believe that Percy came up with all of that, because sometimes his not the best under pressure. Then again he did organize most of our defences back in the war.

'Got it.' Grover nodded.

I walked over to where we were Percy instructed to.

'Annabeth what were you saying other there?' Percy came over to me putting to hands on my shoulders. His touch sent tingles in my body. I heaved back a sigh.

'Just promise me that were going to be best friends forever.'

Confusion swelled on his face.

'Please just promise me that.' I begged softly.

'I promise that were going to be bestfriends forever, no matter what happens.'

'Thank-you.' I spluttered. Why am I getting to emotional lately? Oh Gods! Aphrodite must have done this to me for walking away from her. I should have known better then to make a God angry with me.

Percy gave me a hug. He rubbed my back then pulled me back. I gasp, our faces were so close, and I could feel his hot breathe on my face. My heart started racing, my pulse was racing, and I really wouldn't have been surprised if Percy heard it.

Percy noticed our closeness too. His eyes were tense gazing into mine. It was like I just got this surge of sensation to kiss him. It felt exactly the same when I last got it. I stared into Percy's sea green eyes, I could have sworn that he was feeling the same way I felt.

That's when I did one of the most stupidest thing I have ever done. I brought my lips to Percy and kissed him. What have I done? This could ruin our friendship. Percy then did something that I thought he would never do. He kissed me back. Thank the Gods that the others couldn't see us. I couldn't believe it, I was actually kissing Percy!

We broke apart breathless. We both had shocked looks on our faces, but we couldn't say anything because we could hear the approaching growl of the followers.

Percy and I got into our positions ready to pounce at any second.

That's when I saw _him_ and by 'him' I mean the leader of the followers. He was followed by all the monsters before, they looked even more repulsive, I resisted the urge to vomit at the sight of them.

'One, two, three.' Me and Percy jumped out slashing killing four caught off guard monsters.

Thalia and Grover then came charging out as well killings any monsters in our way.

I ran right over to where the leader was, because I was going to be the one to fight him.

'Annabeth! I wondered when I would be seeing you again.' I brought my knife out to him and began to take strikes at him he dogged and deflected them all with his own sword. I kept on at him hoping that he would miss one, even if it meant I lost my life. I saw to my right that Percy was fighting off a humongous hellhound, I considered going helping him but I didn't, I had to face bigger problems.

'Come on Annabeth, you know you could wipe out all my monsters out if you just used your powers,' He started taunting me,' Why aren't you using them? Arr I see,' he mused,' you haven't told your little friends yet? Afraid that they would think you're a freak?'

I began to strike more randomly. I knew what he was doing. He was trying to get me worked up so my curse would trigger. I quickly slash at him and nearly got him.

'Annabeth you won't really hurt me? After all you know what would happen if you did.' He warned me but I didn't care. I swiftly slashed and strike him on his arm cutting him deep. Immediately I felt pain in my arm. I knew that I hadn't killed him, but at least he knew of what was to come.

He backed away visibly in pain and distress.

He shouted to his army, 'Followers, leave! This battle is meant for another day.' When he command was said they all started to retreat. I would have gone after them if I wasn't in so much pain and exhaustion.

I staggered to my right and collapsed.

The last thing I remember was someone yelling 'Annabeth' than everything went dark.

**Okay Percy and Annabeth kissed! I know some of you Percabeth fans should be happy about that! Also if you have any ideas please share them with me because I'm having a little bit of a writers block at the momment. Well I hoped you enjoyed that chapter and please if you so kindly review, that would be nice :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Voices, whispering all around me, it was like they were telling me a deadly secret, one that just seemed to make me angry.

The more they whispered I got angrier and soon that turned into rage. I couldn't help but think negative thoughts. Thoughts so evil that they could only come from the inner most evils in the world.

There was something nagging in my mind begging for me to remember. What was it?

Someone or something I was supposed to remember. I racked my brain, thinking as hard as I could because I knew it was important. I couldn't remember.

My surroundings then came clear I was in a white room with no door. No way in and no way out. I ran as fast as I could and barged against the wall. I was sent back flying in the other direction.

'LET ME OUT!' I punched the wall in frustration.

Where was I? Why couldn't I remember anything but my name and who I was? What happened, the last thing I remember was...nothing? I can't remember a damn thing!

I started to feel angry again, a boiling rage come from deep inside me, burning me with its thirst. I started to take long deep breaths to try clam myself down, it wasn't helping me at all. I just got angrier. Why the Hades was I in this place! I ran and hit the wall again and just like before I was flown backwards. Again and again I did this and nothing happened. I was desperate to get out of this insane place. I screamed loud and kick and punched the wall needing something to get my rage out onto.

'You should stop that; it's not going to help you get out' a velvety voice said behind me.

I quickly spun around to see who was there, and the second I saw their face I remembered everything. Percy, Thalia, Grover! Were they safe? Or were they stuck in this insane white room like me. Oh my gods did I die? I couldn't have, I didn't hurt _him_ too bad though. What was happening? My mind was racing a million times a mile thinking of answers. Then I remembered that someone else was in the room with me. Someone who the last time I saw wasn't too happy with me. Someone called Aphrodite.

'Where am I?' I asked, trying to restrain myself from yelling at her.

'Well Annabeth I'm surprised that you don't know' she smiled amused.

'Well If I knew I wouldn't off ask you, would I?' I spoke annoyed.

'Aren't you just in a good mood,' she said sarcastically, which made me want to exploded into a roaring ball of fiery rage, but I controlled myself,' Annabeth your trapped inside your mind, somehow your locking yourself in here' she smiled sadly at me.

'I-I I'm doing this to my-myself?' I stuttered, I ran my hands over my face and left them there. For once in my life I was confused.

'Don't worry too much because there is a way out but there might be some side affects...'Aphrodite left the sentencing hanging there.

'How would I get out then and what kind of side effects are we talking about?' Questioned her, still not looking at her in the eyes. I was so ashamed and embarrassed at myself. Why would I lock myself in my own mind in the first place? Was I going crazy, because it certainly seemed that way.

'Getting out is easy, all you have to worry about is your mind'

'What does that suppose to mean? What's going to happen to me when I wake up?' I asked franticly.

'You might lose some of your memories, it's only a small chance but still a risk that you must take, otherwise you might be in here forever. Never waking up, never growing, right now you're at a standstill, not moving forward and not moving backwards, your just existing in your own self.

Memories. That was the price for waking up and it was a heavy price because isn't that what we lived for memories? We have collection of memories that we create some good, some bad, and to have one taken from me, well I wasn't going to take that lightly. What if I forgot the time I met Thalia wouldn't that mean I wouldn't remember her at all? And Grover what if I forget him? And- and Percy, I just, I just can't forget him! But I had no other way out and I had to get out of here, this place was really messing with my emotions! Why was my mind so full of rage? And just if Aphrodite read my mind she answered that answered that for me.

'Annabeth you're so livid because your Jealous of Thalia and your angry at Percy for not picking you, now don't try and deny you don't love him because I know fact that you do.'

I was render speechless, something that was happening a lot lately. 'Fine, okay I admit it I love Percy Jackson, but none of that matter because it's like not like I have years to live anymore.' I muttered bitterly.

Aphrodite sighed in frustration.

'Annabeth you're so stubborn, would you please trust me on this one thing? Because I'm pretty sure I know what I'm talking about being the Goddess of Love! You and Percy are meant to be! You always have been, even before you were born this was all in motion. I sensed the newest love story that would be remembered for the ages, and you can't reject what is inevitable it's not possible.' She spoke so confidently, so strong and sure of her words that I started to believe them for myself.

'But what about Thalia I can't just break her heart like that.'

'You're still worried about Thalia! Your so called best friend, Thalia is not what she seems be cautious of her.' She warned me, like I was five year old.

'You can't be serious, there's nothing wrong with her!' I scoffed because there is reason no why I should be cautious of her, she's my best-friend after all.

'Just to be on the safe, watch out for her, you remember the prophecy don't you?'

I just nodded, getting impatient,' when can I get out of this place?'

'Right now if that is what you want,'

'It is but one thing before I go I have one question for you.' It's been nagging me since my last encounter with the Goddess of Love.

'Ask away.' She said in her breezy voice, smiling down at me, which just in forced my question more.

'Why do you care so much about me? Why are you here helping me?' I was nervous to ask that but it was something that I really need to know.

'That is a good question, one that I will not be answering.' I lifted my eyes to look into hers; there was something there, some unreadable emotion I couldn't decipher.

'Okay then,' there was now an awkward cloud around us,' how do I get back then?'

'Easy, just concentrate on the thing you want most, I think we both know what that is now.' Aphrodite smirked at me slyly.

I closed my eyes and to a long breath, focusing on the thing I wanted most. Percy. I imagined that way his emerald eyes sparkled when he was happy and the way his hair was always a mess. I thought of how his lips kissed me back and how soft and sweet they were and how I would do just about anything to do that again.

And then I woke up.

**Okay sorry that I havent updated in a while but life gets in the way sometimes you know? Anyways review and tell me what you think?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I slowly unfolded my eye lids, nervous about where I would find myself, but I knew in the core of myself that when I finally opened my eyes that I would be back in reality because I could feel him, the thing I was longing for but always just out of reach. Percy.

My eyes fluttered open, and I was struck by I blinding light, I shielded my eyes with my arm. The sun was ferociously bright out today.

'Annabeth!' Grover exclaimed, sprinting over to me like a crazy person.

Grover kneeled down next to me helping me sit up. I scanned my surroundings, I was still in the clearing next to the lake, which was absolutely one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen in my life, sun rays were penetrating the water making light scatter everywhere making the lake glitter in a way that was just breath taking.

'Annabeth,' Grover said shaking my arm to get my attention,' are you okay? Gods we all so worried, I thought I was never going to see you open your eyes again! And Gods, Percy! He-he was, I can't even begin to explain how distraught he was!' Grover rambled on speaking so quickly that I barely heard what he trying to communicate with me.

'Grover calm down, look as you can see I'm fine now,' I said firmly nodding my head, hoping that he would see that, I really was all right,' Now where are Percy and Thalia? Are they okay? Did Kronos followers take them?' I was panicking clearly, thankfully Grover, the deer friend that he was explained everything to me.

Percy and Thalia were not taken by Kronos followers; they were out doing a sweep of the forest, keeping high alert just in case we were attacked again. Grover was explaining to me how they had a schedule for taking watch when something occurred to me.

'Wait Grover how long was I out for?'

'Three days, we tried everything in our power trying to wake you up but nothing work, eventually we all figured that you would wake up when you were ready, but just for I second there, I really thought you weren't going to make, but of course you know Perce he didn't want to give up on you that easily.' Grover smiled to himself, I could tell that he was reliving that moment in his mind.

Moment, memories! The warning Aphrodite gave me. I would lose something coming back, a memory, one precious memory that I would never be able to remember again. I sighed out of frustration, I brushed the dirt of my jeans and stood up and ran my hands through my hair picking up twigs and leafs as I went, I must really look atrocious right now. I noticed a bandage tied around my arm, I looked to Grover and gestured the bandage for an explanation.

'Oh that, yeah you got stabbed pretty deep, Gods there was so much blood, just even thinking of it make me feel sick,' he rubbed he's head looking feverish,' You know you have a lot of explaining to do right?'

'What!'

'Annabeth all of us know that your hiding something, ever since you came back from Hades knows where quest, it's like you have this glass wall up and the rest of us is only seeing what your putting on.' He looked at me with pleading eyes.

'Grover I don't know what you're talking about, I'm not hiding anything.' I avoided his looking into his eyes.

'It's okay, I get it you're not ready yet.' He gave me a sympathetic stare with hurt in his eyes.

My stomach was churning with guilt, I hated lying to him, he was too nice for his own good and that just made it all that much worst. I can tell by the hurt written in his hazel eyes that he thinks I don't trust him.

'Grover I don't-.' I began but was interrupted by a bone crushing hug slamming around me.

I knew instantly that it was Percy; every cell in my body knew that it was him, it called for him. Percy had his arms wrapped around my waist in an eternal hold never letting go, I could feel his heart beat against mine in sync and his breath breathing down my neck sending shivers up my spine. I pulled back a little and gazed into his emerald sparkling eyes, there was so much emotion ridden in them and just for a heartbeat of a moment I swear I saw love, just a four letter word but holds so much meaning and that's when I thought that maybe, just maybe, Aphrodite was right, that Percy and I were made for each other, that our love was written in the stars before we could even comprehend what was to come of us.

Percy gazed deeply into my eyes, it felt like he could see right through me and into my soul; I lowered my gaze for just a second and saw his dazzling lips, every fibre in my body yearn and scream at me to kiss them, I needed to feel the pressure of his lips against mine, but our moment was ruined by who else Percy's girlfriend, my friend Thalia.

'Annabeth, you sleepy head, your finally up!' Thalia spoke in a sweet voice which was very strange and rare to ever hear.

Percy and I jumped apart instantly putting up innocent faces.

Thalia strode her way towards me and gave me a hug,' I'm glad that your better' she spoke sincerely into my ear, warmest spread through me; I can't believe Aphrodite told me to be cautious of her.

Thalia then let go of me and took her place beside Percy which killed my heart a little bit, she then grabbed hold of Percy's arm and gave me a glance, which basically translated means, Percy's my property, stay away from him.

'Annabeth I'm happy to see that your okay, you really had us worrying there but there are some questions that I have and I would like if you would answer them honestly.' Thalia ordered me.

Panic shot through me immediately, and one thought kept spinning around my head, what if she asks me I have feelings for Percy? I quickly stole a glance at Percy his whole body had gone stiff and his face was pale, he saw my look and quickly averted his eyes.

I took a big breath,' And what would those question be exactly?' I said matching her tone of attitude.

'Where do I begin,' Thalia wondered,' well for starters how about telling us the rest of the prophecy? And why did Aphrodite decided to pop in the other day? And what really happened on her nine month quest, really Annabeth come on I know that you're hiding something. And why do you always disappear at night? Yeah I hear you creep away, you're not as stealth as you as you like to be Annabeth.'

Never in our whole entire friendship has, Thalia ever spoken to be in that way, with so much venom in her words. I looked at her and it was like I was looking at entirely different person to the one who helped me all those years ago when I was homeless. She had her hands on her hips waiting for me to reply. I didn't know how to answer that at all. I was standing there dumbstruck like a deer in head lights.

Thalia shrugged her arms,' Nothing, you've got absolutely nothing to say at all,' she waited for my reply with her eyebrow arched, I didn't say anything,' Gods Annabeth Chase you are the most stubbornest and selfish person I have ever met!' She screamed at me.

That did it. With just that one word, selfish. She could have called me a lot of things, but selfish was something I wasn't. I could feel the burning pit of rage of fire roaring inside of me tearing at it tips to break through with thirst.

'Selfish?' I questioned barely able to speak.

'Do you even want me to get started on my boyfriend? So I would really be grateful if you would shed some light into the life of Annabeth's secrets!'

I took a step because I knew at any moment I would explode and Kill her. I was livid, I couldn't stop myself from shaking, I could feel the transformation happening, my eyes were beginning to changed, I tried my hardest to slow down from becoming flame-o because Thalia Grace was going to get a damn piece of my mind.

I lifted my head and glared at her, she flinched and her eyes widen when she took into my faces, she was scared. I would be too if I was her. I Barley even noticed Percy and Grover anymore it was me and her and she was going to get her facts damn straight!

I laughed bitterly,' You have the audacity to call me selfish? If you only knew the all sacrifices I have made just by accepting this quest! You come here and demand all these answers so that's what you're going to get every answer to your questions then after that maybe you would reconsider calling me selfish?' I uttered through gritted teeth, giving a deathly glare.

'So you want to know the rest of the prophecy,' Thalia gave a little nod,' well here it is, she will either have a heroic death or be reunited with the one she loves.' I recited the words and waited for others reaction, Thalia had gone pale, Grover was staring wide eyed at me and Percy, well he was looking at me, not like any other look he had even me before.

I continued on with my speech because there's no way that I'm finished,' So I accepted this quest knowing there's a high possible chance that I wouldn't be ever going back to Camp Half Blood, and of course a bet your all wondering who Annabeth loves now and that's where Aphrodite comes into play,' I smiled cynically at Thalia.

'You sure you still want a visit in the Wonderful World of Annabeth's secrets?'

'Yes.' Thalia spoke in a frightened voice.

'Well let's continue on with the story then. Of course I had an idea who I might be in love with but I never thought I could feel so strongly towards this person though, but apparently Aphrodite knew that I could and he feels the same way about me, she said that him and I were meant to be, that we were newest love story that would go down in the history books, but of course being me I fought against giving in to those feelings because it would hurt someone I care about,' I said this giving Thalia a look,' and I bet that all of you could guess correctly who this guy I'm supposedly meant to end up with.'

I looked over towards Percy who had a small smile on his lips mixed in with a pinch of sadness in his eyes. He caught me looking at him and seemed to come to a realization all at once.

'Me,' he murmured softly,' It's me who your meant to be with isn't it'

I nodded at him,' So you see the situation I'm, I either steal my best friends boyfriend to save my life or go have a heroic death,' I said to Thalia now looking at her again,' I decided to take the second choice and be the hero of the day, even though I wanted so badly to pick the first choice because it's always been what I wanted, so call me crazy but that sounds like the exact opposite of selfish, right?'

Thalia sniffled in agreement, she was crying. It was the first I have ever seen her cry, I was happy I finally got a human reaction out of her.

'What's next? Oh you wanted to really know what happened that nine month quest of mine; well I was tortured; I was living in my own personal hell. It's a simple as that really I was in hell, but here's something you don't know I was cursed and this is what it is,' I finally gave into the urged of the fire and I let the flames engulf me.

Thalia and Grover screamed in surprise and took a giant step away from me.

'W-what type of curse is that?' Grover stuttered.

'The fire kind I guess, it only reacts when I'm upset or angry.' I answered.

'That explains a lot,' said Grover,' Percy why aren't you, surprised?'

He breathed,' I already knew.'

Percy was staring at me intently, never looking away with the same expression he had on before, he didn't even look away as I stared right back, and I blushed.

I made the flames go away, I was better in control now and felt a whole lot calmer, but I was still slightly irritated with Thalia.

I breathed in a long breath and sighed,' I have one last secret and that secret is how I'm going to die. Kronos gave me an empathy link to him, and the only way to win is to kill him so yeah, that's how I'm going to die.' I sighed again, I just divulged everything that I knew, but it feels like the sky has just been lifted from my shoulders, and that weighs a lot.

'And to finish this, Thalia Grace, I, Annabeth Chase am not selfish, I hope I proved my point and answered all your questions that you may have had, so if you don't mind I'm just going for a walk to clear my mind.' I turned around on the heels on my shoes and headed into the forest.

I was about one hundred metres into the forest when I heard running footsteps behind me. I was not surprised at all that he followed me; I was actually hoping that he would,

'No, Annabeth.'

'What are you talking about sea weed brain?' I once again found myself searching he's eyes for answers, determination was definitely there.

Percy softly took hold of my hands and gazed right into my eyes,' I'm not letting you die; I can't even imagine a world where you don't existed.'

Tears began to sting my eyes, I would've wiped them away but my hands were currently in the grasp of Percy's hands, each tear rolled down my cheek.

'Percy I wish that there was a way that I could survive but...' I couldn't finish my sentence, I was overwhelmed with sadness.

Percy then unclasped my hands and cupped face,' Wise girl for once you have to listen to me, I'm not going to let you die on me okay? I need you; I would never survive without you. And you're wrong there is a way for you to live.'

'Really, and what's that?'

'If you give us a chance, you already did when you kissed me three days ago.' Percy smiled, but I had no clue what he was talking about, we didn't kiss three days ago, I think I would remember that.

'Kiss?' I questioned.

'Yeah, right before the battle you kissed me.' He explained confused.

I had no memory of this at all and by the sincereness of Percy faces he's not lying either. Wait, unless, that was the memory taken from me when I woke up, I mentally kicked myself from doing this to myself.

'Percy when I was knocked out somehow my own mind locked myself in my mind and I was trapped and if I ever wanted to wake again I had to lose a memory and I think the memory of me kissing was taken from me.' I spoke while still gazing into his eyes.

'I hardly understood any of that, but you say you have no memory of our kiss,' I nodded, there was a mischievous glint in his sea green eyes that I was suspicious about,' well let's make another memory for you then.'

He brought he's lips down onto mine.

**okay guys I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Sorry that I didnt update sooner, anwyays give me your thoughts on this chapter and ideas that I may like :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Kissing Percy was like no other experience I've had before, everywhere was Percy. Warmth was spreading through at me, engulfing me with blissful happiness and my heart was beating like a hummingbird, I was so certain that it would explode, even though I knew it was impossible. That was the affect Percy had on me, and strangely enough I didn't mind one bit. The ocean and all its wonders was what Percy smelt and tasted like, every nook and cranny about him was perfect.

I cloud have stayed like that with Percy forever, but reality was slowly seeping its way back to me and eventually we both needed to come out for air.

I pulled back slowly, leaving our foreheads touching one another. I opened my eyes and saw sparkling sea green eyes boring into my own.

'I don't think I'll be forgetting this kiss anytime soon.' I breathed.

Percy smiled and wrapped his hands firmly around my waist, obviously not yet prepared to let me out of his grasp yet.

'Well we could always arrange another if you did.' Percy said with a small smirk playing on the tips of his lips. 'I'm not giving up on you wise girl, you mean too much to me.'

I sighed sadly,' Percy I don't you to be with me because if you didn't I'd die, I want you to want me because there's nothing else you rather have, that's the only way this will work.' I say motioning my hand between us.

Percy gently ran a hand down my face, sending electric spikes on my check at his touch and carefully tucked a piece of loose hair behind my ear.

'There's nothing else I want more in this world than you Annabeth'

'Thalia, what about her?' There it was the only thing standing in our way, the only complication.

'I shouldn't have gotten together with her in the first, not when I had feelings for you but I thought that you'd never go out with me,' Percy smiled shyly,' and Thalia was just there, you know?' he said looking at me, I quickly looked away because I didn't know,' Anyway I thought once I was with her that maybe that my feelings for you would go away, and that day when we told you that we were together and you took everything in so calmly, even happy for us?' I glanced at him because happy was far from the emotion I was feeling that day, I must have been more convincing than I thought,' It wasn't until I found you at the beach, that I knew that you weren't happy about Thalia and I, and then we just had to hear that horn ring out, and you volunteering and _that_ was the moment I knew that I could never, ever stop this feeling I had for you'

'Are you sure that your feelings won't magically disappear once were together? That you won't leave me?' I just had to ask this, I need conformation that Percy won't be like the others, who left me behind like a forgotten ghost's past.

Percy's face softened,' Annabeth I would never abandon you, even just talking about the possibility of it is laughable, because that would in no way happen.'

'You've got to believe that, Annabeth?'

'I do.' I say, because well I do believe him, Percy wasn't the kind of guy to leave someone behind, especially when that someone meant something to him.

'Good, because I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon.' And once again I found my lips on Percy's again.

We broke apart after a few moments just smiling like idiots.

'We should probably head back now,' Percy suggested,' Thalia and Grover might start getting worried.' Percy started to turn away when I quickly grabbed his arm.

'Wait,' I call,' we still have to discuss a few things before we head back'

'What kinds of things?' Percy crunched his face in confusion, obviously forgetting everything I yelled at Thalia before.

What a sea weed brain.

'Well for starters, well umm,' I was getting tongue tied with nervousness,' what are _we_ exactly?' I emphasised the word we, hoping Percy would know what I was trying to convey without further explanation because, to be honest I was no good at talking about my feelings.

Thank the Gods that Percy did catch on to what I was trying to hint at,' oh, arr,' evidently he was just as nervous about this dreaded talk as well.

Percy cleared his throat and wiped his hands down the sides of his pants,' Well let's just clear a few things up first before we go there.'

I nod and gesture for him to carry on, I had no desire of taking control over this conversation.

'I have feelings for you, you have feelings for me?'

I nod again, not yet trusting my voice.

'If we were normal people that would mean we'd get together, but were not normal people, were demi-gods and were out on this life threatening quest trying to save others. I think for the time being while we're on this quest we stay friends so we don't lose focus, but when we finally get out of this crazy mess, we should definitely have this kind of talk again.'

'I completely agree with you, but what about Thalia?' I say, finding my voice at last.

'I have to go break up with her, it's not fair on her for me to be with her and still have feelings for you.'

Break ups, those were never cheerful. And this break up was going to be no exception; I decide to give Percy a few tips because he was going to need all the help he could get.

'Thalia may act tough but deep down she really is just a innocent girl, so let her down easy and please try not to bring me into the conversation because that would just start trouble.' I give him a few more tips, he nods and listens intently.

'All right, thanks for the pointers,' Percy smiles nervously.' I think I'm ready,' He goes to turn but I stop him again.

'There are still a few more things I want to discus.'

'Oh, okay then.'

'I have an empathy link to Kronos leader! How are we going to get rid of that?' I exclaimed throwing my hands up into the air in a sign of frustration.

I turn towards Percy waiting for an answer when I got one from behind me.

'I think I could help you there.' Said a breezy voice, and that voice could only belong to one person.

The Goddess of Love.

'Aphrodite.'

There she was again. In her red velvet gown and terribly beautiful as ever. Just popping into life at the most random of times. I didn't quite know what to think of this?

'It's wonderful to see you again Annabeth! And Percy I see you finally came to your senses realized that Annabeth here was the only girl for you! Something that I knew all this time of course!' Aphrodite's words made both Percy and I blush.

'You said something about helping me out with the empathy link?'

'Always straight to the point Annabeth,' Aphrodite laughed in her musical voice,' but yes, I do have the answer to your problem.'

'And what's that?' I prompted.

'Well there is a reason why the prophecy said _Fire and water must do what's right, _obviously fire means Annabeth and water Percy. Now here comes the tricky part, to rid this particular empathy link you must use your powers, Annabeth your power over fire and Percy your control over water' Aphrodite smiled nervously, I could she was about to tell me something that I wasn't going to be too pleased with.

'Why do we have to use our powers?' asked Percy.

'To do this Percy you must be standing in water, so go to lake but Annabeth, you must not stand in the lake, stay firmly on the ground. Once that's done, you let go.'

'What do you mean let go?'

Aphrodite chuckled at me,' of your powers of course, let them consume you, become one with your special ability and here's the part that you may be difficult to proceed with, you have to attack one another.'

I stepped back with shock,' Excuse, did I hear you right? You say attack each other?' I glanced at Percy; he had the same dump found expression I had.

'There's no way I'm going to hurt Annabeth!'

Aphrodite smiled sweetly at us both.' Relax, if done correctly no one will get injured, badly.'

I groaned, this was going to end well but really what other choice did I have?

'So we attack each other? How's that going to solve anything?'

'Well you yourselves won't be under attack, however your abilities will be, if done right the empathy link will be lifted.'

'What are we standing around waiting for, let's go! We know how to get rid of the link, so I say let's get rid of it now!' Percy said grabbing my hand.

I looked at Aphrodite, a mixture of feelings stirring in me. Why was she helping me?

'Thanks for your help.' I say.

'It's the least I could do.' She replied and disappears into the night's shadow.

Percy and I slowly make our way back to camp. I was feeling nervous, I didn't know how I was ever going to face Thalia again, let alone finish this quest with her. Aphrodite was right though, I should of been cautious about Thalia, she's not acting like herself, and I just can't shake this gut feeling that she's hiding something, but it's stupid for me to believe this over a gut feeling, it's not rational, but the more I think about, I'm certain that she is.

Percy and I made it back to camp to find it empty.

'Grover, Thalia!'

'Over here!' hollered Grover?

I followed his voice to a nearby tree at the edge of the clearing, were he was sitting next to a silent Thalia.

'So guys what's happening now?' Hurt. That's the emotion Grover was feeling right now, I could be too if he kept that many secrets from me.

'I know we all have a lot to talk about, but Percy and I found a way to break the empathy link I have to the leader of Kronos followers' Mentioning this got Thalia's attention, 'How?' she asked.

Percy and I tell Grover and Thalia how we had an unexpected visitor from the Goddess of Love and how we were supposed to rid this empathy link.

'What if something goes wrong?' A panicked Grover asked.

'What other choice do I have? I have to have faith that this will work! It makes me sick knowing that _he_ can know what I'm feeling'

'Come on Annabeth, let's do this.' Percy tugged on my jacket.

I nodded,'Okay.'

Percy took his position in lake and I stood in front of him.

'Are you ready?' I asked Percy trying to stay calm, but my voice betrayed me and faulted.

'Hey don't worry wise girl, everything's going to be okay.'

I spied into those beautiful eyes and hoped and prayed that he was right.

'On three?'

Percy nods.

'One'

'Two'

'Three'

I let the roar of my power burn within me out. I didn't hold back, I knew if this was to work, I had to let it all out. Tongues of flame engulfed me swallowing me up in its passion for freedom. Raging whispers of fire everywhere, I could only hope that Percy had used his control over water well because if not, he'd be burnt to ashes. I pushed the great wall of fiery inferno forward with all my might, and was slightly taken back when I realized that another force was pushing back. I had no idea what was supposed to happen next once we were at this stage but I was certainly about to find out. Where the fire and water was meeting, it started bleeding purple, and the more strength I used, the more the purple would trickle its way through, turning my flames purple and something else entirely. All of a sudden the wall stopping me from seeing Percy exploded and I could see him. He was perfectly fine, he was looking powerful and for the first time ever, I was a little afraid of him. Percy and I were trapped in a round purple blaze orb. I reach out to touch him and he mirrored my actions and just about as we were about to touch hands a white blinding light occurred between us and combusted with such force that broke the hold that we were trapped in and sent Percy and I flying hard into the ground.

Pain, something that I was feeling a lot of the late. I slowly lifted my head and felt blood oozing down the side of my face. I touched the side of my head with my hand; blood was instantly on my hand.

I laid back down in pain; feeling really exhausted and closed my eyes.

'Annabeth,' Percy shook my shoulder softly,' are you okay?'

'Head hurts.' I managed to say. I was about to black out at any moment.

'Oh Gods!' Percy yelled,' help! I need help! Grover!'

'Wise girl come on, open your eyes! Please don't do this to me again!' Percy cried, I desperately wanted to answer him, but I couldn't find the strength the darkness was winning, I was beginning to fall in to.

'Oh Gods, her head! She's losing too much blood! What are we going to do? I barely made out Grover's voice, I tried to hear for Percy's response but all I heard was, 'everything'.

Frantic voices were all around me, I couldn't tell what they were saying anymore, everything just blurred together. The weight of the darkness was upon me, pushing me down, it felt like I was drowning. I tried to find my voice to at least I could scream, but nothing came.

One minute I was drowning in darkness and the next, I was surrounded in pink. I must have been hallucinating because there before me was Aphrodite.

'Quick,' she said,' we don't have much time, your about to be attacked! Warn the others!'

That was all she said and I was back in the darkness, I fought will all the strength, will power and might I had left so I could so two words.

'There coming.' I gave the message and let the darkness win out on me.

**Okay guys I hope you like this chapter! Sadly there are only a few chapters left to this story so stay tuned :) And please review!**


	12. IMPORTANT READ

**Hey guys!**

**I have some good news and some bad new, which one do you want first?**

**Good news it is! :) I'm currently re-writing this story, now don't worry its going to be too different just way better than it was before ;) I'll tell you when I have put a re written chapter up so you can go back and read it :)**

**On to some bad news :(**

**I wont be able to update for the next few weeks as I'm going to be super busy! But before you go crazy I will be finishing this story so you don't have to worry about me disappearing on you :)**

**And that's it :)**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Left, right, left, right. The pounding of loud foot falls snapping twigs and heavy breathing was what I could hear when I decided to awake.

I could feel the branches of trees rushing past my skin. Slowly my other senses came back to me; I heard the roaring howl of something ferocious not a long distance away, immediately I categorize that sound as a threat.

I groggily tried to open my eyes. They wouldn't budge no matter how determined I grew; I was still too weak, something that I was unfortunaly becoming accustomed to with my bad habits of getting myself hurt.

Cursing internally in ancient Greek at how prone to danger I was.

How did I end up in this mess? Oh right I forgot, my mother's a Greek goddess therefore making me a demigod and a massive target for anything in a 100-mile radius, I thought bitterly, sometimes I think that my life is one big joke, like someone's just waiting to one day pop up with cameras and say that I was on some sick practical joke show to humiliate people, but I knew that wasn't true.

Pushing my hearing out to the best of my ability I tired to see if I could pick up any information that I've missed since I've been out of it.

'Percy,' Grover panted,' Your looking pretty tired, do you want me to hold Annabeth?'

Percy was carrying me? It didn't even occur to me how I was moving this entire time! It now dawned on me that it must be awfully hard to escape our enemies while trying to secure an unconscious girl in your hold. Percy must feel exhausted!

Guilt stricken I gave another desperate attempted to gain control of my limbs. And just like before I strikeout.

'No!' Percy said fierce fully,' I'm alright okay? I'm holding her.

To prove this point he protectively tightened his arms around me, and pulled me closer to him. I felt his muscles ripple as he did this and my breath hitched, maybe being carried like this wasn't so bad.

I could feel his heartbeat running rapidly against my side and his heavy hot breath breathing down on me, in any other situation I would have been delighted to be in this kind of contact with Percy, I knew now was definitely not the time to be thinking like that, but I couldn't help myself I felt incredible safe with him, I could let down my walls with him and just be me.

I certainly wouldn't mind getting knocked out again if I was to end up right back in his grasp.

'Come on Perce, let's at least take a break.'

'Grover you know we can't! Not until we find our way back to the main road.'

'How about we just stop for a few minutes then? Just to check up on Annabeth, maybe we could give her some more ambrosia.'

'I'd doubt it work.' Percy sighed.

'What do you mean?'

'Remember the last time she was like this? We gave her so much ambrosia that I thought for sure that she'll burn up and die, but she didn't and the ambrosia did nothing at all to help her.'

This statement captured my attention, it interested me what had happened while I was under, no one had told me much about what had gone down in those three days, but from what I gathered it wasn't anything pretty.

And the ambrosia didn't work? Now that was extremely strange. I perked my ears up to hear more.

'What are you trying to say?'

'What I'm trying to say is whatever those creeps did to her on her last quest, I'm thinking that the fire inside her that they put there cancels out the effects of the ambrosia.'

Now that was a theory, one that was most likely true. I tried my best not to think of all the experiments they did on me, I always felt this overwhelming disgust that made me want to scratch away every part of my skin, sick with violation that they wanted me to become their super soldier.

'Wow that actually makes a whole lot of sense.'

'I can be smart sometimes G-man, you know I have my moments.'

There was a long pause in their conversation, so instead I listened intently to the rhythm of Percy's heart, slowly his beats became more slowed and set its pace. I don't know what I would do if I ever heard it stop. And ironically I almost did when Grover ask him a simple question.

'How are we going to tell her what happened?'

If I thought the atmosphere was already dreadful, while than times that by 100 and then maybe you'd get what we have now.

Percy's whole body stiffened in reaction to Grover's words and I had a feeling that Percy knew exactly what Grover was talking about without even asking.

But one thought was more dominate in my mind right now.

What had I missed?

'I honestly don't' know,' Percy said somberly,' but where not telling Annabeth anything until she's better and safe.'

'It just keeps running through my mind you know? It's all I can think about.'

'Same here, your not the only one.'

Impossible, seaweed brain could still annoy me even though I was unable to move. Why couldn't he just say something, anything! That could help me understand what was going on.

'I just keep thinking what if I was faster enough? I could of stopped it.'

'Don't beat yourself up man, there was nothing either of us could of done,' comforted Percy,' now lets pick up the pace, I don't another rematch anytime soon.

I assumed that Grover nodded because Percy began a brisk walk and not a smooth one I might add, I was being bumped up and down with his long strides. Guess he wasn't going to get a tip I thought jokingly

'At least one good thing happened today.'

'And what might that be? Because from what I remember today hasn't been the best day.' Percy said.

'Annabeth looks a hell of a lot more like herself.'

What was that supposed to mean? Didn't I always look like myself?

'I was really missing her blonde curly hair.'

I felt a light touch on my face; it was Percy moving a piece of hair out of my face.

Then Grover asked a question that nearly made my heart jump right out of my chest.

'Your really in love with her aren't you?'

Percy didn't even hesitated in the slightest.

'Yeah I am.' He sighed softly.

'Does she know?'

'No.'

All I could think of was that I did know before I black out again.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The blinding light streaming in from the curtains was what woke me up. I turned my head; the heat from the light was giving me a headache.

My eyes fluttered open slowly, I found myself in what I thought to be a hotel room. The walls were painted a pale yellow, with a golden-rimmed mirror hung low on left side of the room; there was a closet in the corner and a bedside table (I would bet anything that there was a bible in there) that had a small blue lamp, which was beside me.

Rolling over on my stomach and groaning, my head was killing me! It was like someone had hammered a thousand nails in my skull. I felt like crap in other words, but these incredible soft sheets were helping, I spread my fingers over them, if I ever get home from the quest I would be certainly buying some.

After awhile of just laying in bed doing absolutely doing nothing, I eventually figured out that I wouldn't be getting anymore sleep. I flung the stripped sheets of my body and swung my legs over the bed.

My head was dizzy from the sudden movement and my vision blurred; I bent over taking long deep breaths inhale then exhale. It improved my sight but my head was still pounding.

Yawning, I stretched out my arms and legs, bones cracking from my joints being so stiff. I stood up and wobbled over towards the door in my sleepy daze. I scuffled along quickly remembering Percy's and Grover's early conversation, something clearly went wrong, but what? I needed to find out right away.

Sluggish, my staggered feet dragged myself towards the door, I saw the mirror that was hung on my way past and caught my first glimpse of myself in days, and boy, did I look different, or should I say normal? I halted dead in my tracks and hesitantly moved backwards gradually, not trusting my feet just as yet.

I came face to face with the mirror and rubbed my drowsy eyes just to make sure that I wasn't dreaming this, even pinching my arm a few times just to double check. I could say that one hundred percent that I was not dreaming.

A huge grin launched across the girl that was looking back at me. The girl I saw had long golden blonde hair with curls that cascaded down both sides of her, and her eyes, well they storming grey, but now the storm was receding, clearing up and a glint of a long awaited pure happiness was trickling its way through. And that girl was me, Annabeth Chase.

How it happened? It didn't really matter, all that matter was I was starting to look like that girl again, the one who had high hopes for the future and I knew she could accomplish anything that was set in her mind.

The door creaked and I was momentarily distracted, whipping my head around seeing the black mess of Percy's hair peeking his face around the door.

He had obviously been checking up on me regularly, because his trained eyes scanned the bed to find me, instead of looking right in front of him where I stood.

His eyes furiously darted around the small place in search of me, finally his concern written eyes found me and lit up with relief.

'Annabeth!' He said surprised stepping through the wooden door and closing it behind him. I took notice of the dark circles under his eyes and rugged appearance, something was worrying him.' You're awake.'

Before I could respond or even catch my next breath, Percy had came charging at me and scooped me up in his strong arms.

I laughed.' I'd always wanted to be swept of my feet.' I smiled at him, reaching up to tousle his dark hair that felt wonderful through my fingers.

'Don't you ever do that to me again.' Percy ordered seriously, but I had no clue of what he was talking about.

'And what would you be referring to?' I teased.

'Nearly scaring me to death! I thought you were going to die, it's a miracle that you're alive.' He exasperated burrowing his eyebrows causing a line between; damn he looked cute right now.

'But I am alive.' I told him while moving my hand softly over the line to erase it.

Percy took my hand away from his face and twined it in his own, making me grin.

'Let's keep it that way then.' He spoke gently before pressing his soft lips to my forehead making my lips feel slightly jealous.

He than proceeded over to the bed and put me down delicately like he was afraid I was going to crumble to pieces at any ruff movement. My body instantly craved his touch, wanting nothing more for him to hold me protectively again.

Percy hopped onto the over side of the bed leaning against the headboard, looking up at the sealing sighing.

'I know that you want to tell me something, but you're scared of how I'm going to react.' I craned my head around my pillow to get a better view of him.

Sighing again sombrely he lowered his gaze at me smiling sadly and pulled me over towards him, so he had his arm wrapped around my shoulder and I curled up against his chest.

'You know me too well.'

'What is it?' I hastily asked I was seriously starting to get worried.

'Shhh,' he put his finger to my mouth,' can't we at least have these last few moments together, just about us, before I tell you.'

I stared into his beautiful pools of swelling green and he stared right back at me, it was very intense and every second that went by my heart accelerated, and never once did Percy waver from my gaze.

I digressed, 'Fine.' Sighing, it could wait, for now.

Percy smiled triumphantly and leaned down to give me a small kiss on the lips, which led me to smile like an idiot, thanks seaweed brain.

He pulled back his face inches from mine, suddenly I forgot how to breath and brushed his fingers down the side of my face leaving tingles behind in its place.

Percy simply smiled and pushed himself further down in the bed and squeezed me closer to him and laced our fingers together.

I sighed contently and relax, taking in this perfect moment.

Randomly I wondered how I must look right now, smelly and dirty clothes weren't very nice to cuddle with, but when I went to see my ripped faded jeans I came across my tan leg instead wearing my pyjama shorts, the same with my shirt. A suspicious thought crossed my mind.

'Percy.' I began.

'Yeah?'

'Would you like to tell me how I'm magical dressed in my pyjamas? Last time I check I wasn't wearing this before.' I asked him accusingly rasing by eyebrow. I wasn't mad or anything, but I just liked messing with him.

Percy was blushing madly and the guilt stricken look on his face almost made me burst with laughter.

'Um.. About that, I didn't want want you to uncomfortable, so I uh.. ' he stuttered avoiding looking me in the eye.

'Go on Percy spit it out.' I teased in a stern voice hiding my utter amusement at how Percy seemed so nervous, he looked so good in my bed. I could definately get used to this.

'Well you were you covered in blood and dirt, and I just wanted you to be comfortable, I didn't see anything I shouldn't have I swear, believe me it was hard but I didn't.' he rambled as he fiddled with the buttons on his collar.

'Why Percy, your such a gentleman' I laughed knocking his shoulder with mine

'So your not mad?'

'Not in the slightest seaweed brain' I giggled giving him my biggest smile.

'That smile, you don't realize what that does to me, i'd do anything just to see that smile. When you were gone i'd dream every night of nothing but that smile, it was the thing that kept me going. And now seeing it with my own eyes, right in front of me. I just have to do this'

My heart warmed, I never really knew how much Percy cared even back then. Right now in this very moment sitting next to the boy I love, is the happiest I've ever felt I don't know it could possibly get any better than this even though the odds are set against us I had faith in us at this moment.

His smile mirrored mine as he lowered his face down to mine and ran his finger along the side of my lip before bringing his lips to mine with a great force behind them, Percy lifted his head up slightly to see my reaction, obviously happy with the results he climbed up so that his body was on top of mine and began slowly kissing my shoulder making his way up to my cheek, when his lips finally found mine I grabbed a fistful of his hair pulling him closer. I wanted this moment to last forever, Percy ran his hands down my side hovering over my waist.

'Oh Annabeth, you'll be the end of me' he managed to get out in a strained voice as I ran my hands up his shirt cutting him off as I forced my lips back to his, he smelt of musk and had a slight edge of seasalt. I inhaled all of him as he ran his hand down the back of my thigh pulling me closer to him. I fiddled with the bottom of his shirt before I laughed and whispered 'you know I've always loved you in this shirt, but I just have a feeling I'd like it better off'

He gave a short laugh as he sat up and I pulled it off him in under a second, I ran my hands over every crevice in his well defined chest before he sat up and crossed his arms giving me his best grumpy look.

'Annabeth this isnt fair,how come I'm the only one half naked.' he attempted before bursting into laughter.

'Well I'm not the one who redressed you whilst you were unconscious' I smirked.

'Touche' he began before I pushed him back onto the bed climbing onto him, missing the taste of his lips on mine I pressed them together again playing grabbing fistfuls of his hair.

He ran his fingers along the exposed area where my nightshirt had drifted up, I shivered at his touch but somehow it left me wanting more. Running my hand along his cheek I climbed up onto his lap and he secured his arms around my waist.

Breathing in deeply I knew that now was a good time as any.

'Percy.' I started taking in another long breath, trying to delay this as long as possible, because I knew after he told me what had happen that everything would change.

'I know what your about to ask Annabeth.'

'Then please just tell me.' I said turning my head towards his searching for those dazzling green eyes that I was in love with.

'Alright,' Percy said gravely,' are you sure you want to hear this now?'

'May as well get it over with.'

Percy nodded his head and recounted.' At first none of us understood what you meant by your message before you collapsed, but then we heard the loudest growl heading towards our direction. I quickly gathered you up in my arms and shouted at the others to run. We were pushing our selfs as fast as we could go and everything would of turned out okay if only Thalia hadn't fallen over.'

Percy stopped there gauging for my reaction, with his worried eyes trying to catch mine. I stared ahead not daring to glance at him, because I knew what I would see in his expression and I hoped and prayed with all my mite that I was wrong for once, but I knew in the core of me that I was dead set on right. Dread filled me up and was spilling everywhere.

'Annabeth look at me.'

I didn't, I couldn't, this was not happening.

'Please Annabeth just look at me, please.' he pleaded with me. Damn him, he knew I couldn't resist him with he was like this.

I compelled and turned my stoney face towards him, but still avoiding looking into his eyes.

'They took her didn't they?'

'Yes.'

I blinked my eyes and squeezed them shut, trying to hold back the boiling rage of flames that were now begging for release and the massive about of guilt I felt.

'This is all my fault.' I began feeling delirious and a single tear trickled its way down my cheek before Percy wiped it off with his thumb.

'Hey. Don't say that.' Percy said gently.

'It is!' I yelled struggling to talk.' Its all my fault if It wasn't for me she wouldn't be there! I should be there not her! I swear if they hurt her.' I rambled choking through the tears that were now streaming down my face.

'Hush now, there's nothing we can do until we find out more we just have to sit tight and wait for more.'

Like that was an option, I needed to do something now, anything, I couldn't just sit here crying on the shoulder of HER boyfriend. Another wave of guilt hit me, what kind of a best friend was I?

'You don't understand Percy that should be ME not her.' I yelled firmly all the emotion flourishing through me.

'Listen here wise girl, dont you ever say that' Percy raised his voice putting me in my place.

'But how could I not, I'm horrible to let that happen to my friend on my watch' I spoke, looking down at the beige striped sheets wondering how we got from blissfully getting to know each other to us arguing with tears stinging in my eyes.

'You, Annabeth Chase are not horrible.'

I rubbed my watery eyes and gave him a questioning face.

'See this,' he moved his hand over to my chest and soflty placed it there, while staring into my eyes, with such intensity that It shocked me so much that I was speechless,' your beating heart under my hand, and every sweet breath you take and your eyes, I just love it how every time I walk into a room they light up and then you smile, that smile that can literally make my heart explode. I know I may be a seaweed brain wise girl but I'd be the stupidest guy in this world if I were to ever let you go again. And I just have to tell you this because I don't think I can keep it in any longer.

He took a big shakey breath.

'I'm in love with you Annabeth Chase.'

I looked at him my jaw went slack falling open as I stared at him dumb founded.

'Say something, anything.' he said worried.

And I spoke the only thing that I've been waiting ages to say.

'I'm in love you too.'

**Well I hope you liked this chapter! Review tell me what you think :) I wont be updating again until I get at least 10 reviews for this.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Knock knock.

'Did you hear something?' I said while hovering over Percy, my long strands of curly hair blocking my view of him.

'No, why?'

'It doesn't matter, me just hearing things.' I laid my body against Percy's once again and began to lay small kisses trailing up his neck and around his jaw.

'Come on wise girl, don't be tease.' He whined lifting my face towards his.

'Now where would be the fun in that?' I said mischievously raising my brow and smiling cheekily running my nails down his chest, causing Percy to moan and grow frustrate of my teasing. His hands tight around my waist flipped me over swiftly, so I was looking up at his smug grin.

'Unfair sea weed brain.'

'Who says I always play by the rules wise girl?' He retorted stroking his hand along my waist, sending shivers of pleasure through me.

Rolling my eyes at him I grabbed his neck and forcefully pulled him on me, Percy smiled into the kiss, and leaned back an inch.

'Well isn't someone feisty.' Percy hot breath whispered into my ear, and than continued to trail wet kisses along my collarbone.

'Look who the tease is now.' I breathed wryly.

Percy smirked bringing his soft lips on my own making my stomach flip with anticipation.

'Are you guys in there?' A voice came through the over door, knocking hard against the wooden door. I knew I wasn't hearing things.

'Gods that's Grover.' Percy whispered in a hush voice in alarm, he's eyes frozen.

Accessing our situation, Percy topples and me underneath him all ruffled up was definitely an eye raiser.

'Quick quick put your shirt on.' I said ushering Percy while I quickly flattened out my hair and tried my best to make myself look presentable, unwrinkling my shirt and pulling my cotton shorts down that had risen up.

Looking at Percy he had just pulled his shirt over him before Grover barged in.

'Gods guys would it kill you to answer me? I've been out there knocking for ages?' He fumed putting his hands on his hips. It took all the energy I had left not to laugh at the sight. Apparently not to Percy because he exploded with chuckles.

'Sorry G-man, we didn't hear you.' Percy laughed standing up and patting the satyr on the back.

'You didn't hear me?' He said incredulously,' are you deaf?'

'Sorry we were talking, I guess we were a bit preoccupied.' A small smile played Percy's lips.

Preoccupied we were, more like totally unaware of anyone else besides each other existed, and I could still smell the ocean breeze all over me.

'Talking,' Grover scoffed,' sure that's what you were doing.' Shaking his hands in the air.

Percy and I glanced sideways at each other; we had obviously been caught out.

'Yep that's exactly what we were doing.'

Grover gave me a look that said he knew precisely what we were up to and talking wasn't much of an acquirement.

'Take a seat,' Percy tapped the end on the bed where he was.

'So,' Grover began sitting cross-legged on the bed facing me,' did Perce tell you?'

Oh Hades I forgot about Thalia! What kind of person was I? A horrible one I thought. A single tear ran down me cheek, suddenly all I could see was Thalia chained up in a dark dreary room on a cold metal operating table about to be subjected to some sick experiment that those foul monsters had done to me.

'Great Grover,' complained Percy,' look what you did? Yes she knows, I told her earlier.'

I felt the bed and sheets sink as Percy crawled towards to me and pulled my body around his protective arms. I leaned my head on his chest and tried to clam myself down taking shaky breaths, I needed to be strong right now, for Thalia.

'Hey wise girl,' Percy cupped my face,' don't go thinking this is your fault again, because it's not.' He gently kissed away the tear on my cheek, not even bothered that he just showed his affections towards me in front of Grover.

I nodded,' I know.' But I still couldn't shake the guilt I felt, I took a shallow breath.

'Will get her back.'

'How?' I couldn't see anyway we could, we didn't even know their base of operations.

'Trust us, will find a way.' Percy backed up Grover, but I knew they were just trying to comfort me; they didn't have a clue how to escape her.

My body was slowly heating up; my arms were turning a pink tinge and the flame inside me was beginning to gnaw at my insides, praying to me that I'll release the blaze of inferno, that I'll be so much more powerful and stronger with it. This was not happening to me right,

Percy looked at me and saw the distress there; he knew what was about to eventually happen and it wasn't about to be anything pretty.

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing, nothing.' Percy told Grover.

Just concentrate on Percy, how just a few minutes ago he confessed his love for you and how you thought your whole heart was going to explode with shards of happiness and every delicate magnificent touch afterwards, and how my stomach was churning with nerves and blissfulness. Deep breathes in and out, I can beat this, I chanted to myself feeling like a fool.

Percy rested his hand on my cheek and lightly pressed his lips to mine, which was his way of saying that he's always here to protect me, even from myself.

He curled a ringlet of my golden hair around his finger and gave me a knowing smile. I loved the way he knew could make me better, instead of the licks of flames boiling with desire within me I felt the yearning of love, like I was tendril to Percy.

'Well wise girl,' Percy began,' aren't you glad that your a blonde again?' He said this as he ran his hand through the strands.

'Yes of course!' I sang gleefully,' but I was wondering how did I actually get it back?'

'Well after you and Percy broke the empathy link that's when your hair changed back.' Grover interjected, making me jump a little. I had completely forgotten that he was here.

Quickly recovering from my surprise I mustered 'That's interesting, I always thought the reason why I was a red head was an effect of the curse.'

We continued on chatting away discussing over various and unimportant things, which took on the appearance that everything was normal for a while, but we all knew deep down that it was far beyond normal, there was a tension in the atmosphere and everyone knew that Thalia was the cause of it, the one topic that we all were avoiding like the plague.

We all stopped conversing abruptly as a loud knock began shaking the door. I felt Percy tense next to me as I grabbed his hand and he squeezed it tightly. I held my breath, not daring to move a muscle. I stole a glance at Grover, who's eyes were bulging staring in the direction of the rattling door, that was becoming louder, as whoever was behind it was becoming more frustrated and impatient as we were glued still, a perfect moment in time.

An ominous feel course through me, no one knew where we were, so why was there a knocking at the door?

In sync with on another, we all cautiously took small strides towards the banging. In the corner of my eye I saw Percy uncapping rip tide, obviously he came to the same conclusion as I had.

I warily took hold of the wooden doorknob, feeling the cold dreary wood beneath my clenched hand I turned slowly.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! And remember to review? I'd really appreciate it :) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Last chapter guys! Hope you all like it :) **

**Chapter 15**

'What do you want?' I hissed with venom.

The demi god just smirked and arched his eyebrow and took off his battle helmet revealing brown curly hair. He looked dazzling, just as he always was. I couldn't believe that there was a time when I thought that he cared for me, that I actually trusted him, that he was going to help me escape, but instead being a helping hand in my capture. He left me abandoned, just like everyone eventual does, and because of that I couldn't help the burning pit of hatred that was roaring in me.

'I have a message to deliver from my leader.' His deep voice soaked with malevolence informed us. There was nothing left of that scared boy when we first met. My stomach churned uncomfortable and my heart thumping, I quickly rubbed my sweaty hands on my shirt. I hated that he could make me feel this way.

'Spit it out then!' Grover piped up pushing his chest out to look more macho. Poor Grover, he wouldn't even last five seconds with this guy, he had ace sword fighting skills and with what I could remember, with just a swift flick of his wrist, he was able to disable any opponent. In other words he was very lethal.

He wryly gazed at Grover and a small smile played his lips, he knew he could take Grover without even messing up his beautiful windswept hair, wait his hair was definitely far from beautiful. I scowled myself for even thinking that.

Moving his gaze he glanced at me warily as I stood strong and looked up at his lapis lazuli like eyes as I saw a glimmer of emotion sail through them. It was like, just for that second, I was seeing the old Matt, the one who cared about things, the one who didn't want to fight, it was small but it was enough to make my heart squeeze and hope that there was still some of the past Matt behind his tough guy act.

'He wants to offer up a trade, Thalia,' he stole a glimpse towards me momentarily, his eyes betraying him again, as I saw a flash of reluctance clouding his blue pools.' for something that he wants.' He revealed finally.

'Yes, yes whatever he wants he can have It.' I said frantically clasping my hands together shaking them stepping closer to Matt.

'Just wait a minute,' Percy interrupted my begging pulling me protectively back beside him, 'what does he want first?' he asked.

Matt raised his eyebrows at Percy's hand around my shoulder and annoyed expression filled his features. I gave him glare wondering why he would react in such a way. He didn't care for me; I certainly knew that, he was all about himself, the selfish thing. He probably didn't want me being happy with someone who actually loved me. I flicked my wild curly hair behind me and gestured for him to continue.

'If you ever want to see your friend alive again I suggest you come to the abandoned warehouse ten miles out of Oakland at nightfall, leaving behind the thing he wants most.' His piercing blue eyes poured through my stormy grey ones creating a connection that I was terrified of, because it not only made me feel things that I buried deep within me, but it made me want to do exactly what I had done with Percy right in that bedroom behind us. It was all so wrong but at the same time right and that completely frightened me to death. I tried to slow down my flying heart beat, I so sure that they could all hear it, I cringed at the thought of Percy ever knew the way Matt affected me.

Matt eyes were shining with terror and concern breaking his serene performance, which alarmed me. Matt was one of the strongest people I knew, and to see him so scared meant something was very, very wrong.

Conclusion suddenly dawned down on me like glass shattering.

Gasping 'Me.' I choked out feeling over charged with all the emotion flooding through me, 'he wants me?'

'Yes Annabeth.' He mumbled softly, his arm twitch, it was like he was going to grab my hand but thought better of it.

'There is no way in hell that's going to happen, I'll never agree to it.' Percy interrupting my connection, bringing me back to reality. I glanced warily behind me hoping that the others hadn't notice my trip to dreamland. Percy was fine, fuming his head of furiously but fine, good he didn't notice anything that would have been disastrous. Grover was shooting me strange looks; I gave him a weak attempt of a smile and brought my attention back to Matt.

From the looks of it, it looked like Matt was struggling with some inner turmoil battle that was raging around. He caught me looking at him and I knew that he'd come to a decision.

'If you don't comply with the demands your little pathetic friend will be killed and your precious Camp Half Blood will be next!' He yelled with that amount of malice that he sprouted small tears in my eyes. Just like that he was back to the cruel and selfish Matt.

He slammed the door in my face, leaving me breathless and hurt.

Slowly I spun around to face Percy and Grover. I tried to cover up my emotional rollercoaster that I was on by plastering a determined expression smothered on my face, making sure to have my eyebrows squared and mouth set in line, but my eyes, that was something I didn't have much control over at the moment, they could easily betray me.

Upon seeing my appearance Percy sighed, he knew what I was about to say.

'We have to go!' I yelled firmly.

Percy reached out hesitantly, testing the waters to see if I'll bite his head off I guess, but I wasn't mad at him though, he had done nothing wrong to me ever. I walked full steam ahead into his out stretch hand and tackled him with a fierce hug. Gods how I loved him, whatever I felt for Matt I knew that it could never compare to what I have with Percy. He was home to me.

Seaweed brain slightly a taken back from my surprise ambush hug fest squeezed me tightly stroking soft circles with his thumb on my back, which was honestly the only thing keeping me from breaking down right now. I exhaled deeply, how did I end up in this mess? Percy kissed the back of my neck and brought his hot breath towards my ear.

'I know, but I'm not leaving you behind, that monster will never touch you again, okay.' He whispered gently but there was no mistaken the authority intertwined. He was not leaving me abandoned, and to be honest, I really didn't want him to either. I knew Thalia's life was on the line and by breaking the terms on the agreement a whirl wind of chaos was guaranteed. We were going to need help and apparently Grover was thinking the same idea.

'We should iris-message Chiron let him know what's going on, maybe he could send us some back up.' He suggested.

'Good idea, there's going to be one hell of a battle on our hands.'

Percy and I left Grover to tell the news to Chiron. Instead we were heading out for something to eat, considering that I haven't eaten in days I'm highly surprised that I've lasted this long. Quickly chucking on some clothes Percy and I began our way through the streets with all the people milling around chatting on their cell phones or clustered girls gossiping. It was like I was in a whole different reality to everyone else; I could never have the luxury of using a cell phone unless I wanted an army of blood thirsty raving monsters waiting on my doorstep. Sitting across from Percy holding his warm comforting hand I realized that to everyone else we take on the appearance of a normal teenage couple, wryly glances at one another, smiling like idiots drunk on love and the faint spray of a blush, but it was all a camouflage, from a distance you could never tell, but up close you could see the slight bags we have under our eyes from sleep deprivation and the wary scans and smiles that would happen.

Mostly though if you were extremely close, the fear was engraved elegantly in our eyes, coming from a whole other world jam packed of pressure and responsibility, carrying enormous secrets and tales that regular people could only create in their wildest dreams, but hey, that's just how the life of a demi-god played out though, it didn't mean I had to like it.

After a giant amount of food Percy and I plotted along with full stomach feeling as though if someone pricked my belly large contents of food would come thrashing out exploding everywhere in nasty chunks.

Percy and I padded along through down town of Oakland, gazing around at the sea of stores seeing if anything would capture our attention, to no avail nothing did, we were too sick with dread for tomorrow, a day I never wanted to see because I knew that it would be _the_ battle, the final ending, it was either him or I. I was certainly not going down without a fight.

The sun was slowly sinking away and the hypnotising light of the moon replaced it. Deciding we'd better head back to the hotel now, we didn't want any unwelcome attacks right now.

'Thanks the Gods that your back! I was about to have an attack with worry.' Grover scowled us like a pair of children.

'Well at least were back now.'

Grover shook his head and waved his hand in front of his face hurrying away mumbling,' Whatever, you guys are unbelieve, making a poor Styr worried for nothing...' And he rambled on like that until he reached his room and slammed the door

Percy smiled. 'Remind me to buy him an enchilada.'

Stepping into my hotel room I sighed and slid down the door and bowed my head between my knees. So many thoughts were consuming me, each one begging me for its attention, but I couldn't really careless at the moment. All I wanted to do was curl up in bed and fall blissfully asleep so at least for awhile I could have the allusion that everything was okay.

It was still pretty early, but it didn't matter to me. I tore off my clothes quickly pulled back on my nightwear jumped into bed, covers nearly covering my head as I curled myself up into a small ball and waited for sleep to come.

Just like I expected I left the familiar pair of arms snake around me and pulled me close to him. I turned around so I could see those beautiful eyes.

As I stared into them I felt nauseated by guilt. How could I have ever been thinking of Matt in that way? When here, right in front of me, in the strong arms of the man that I loved, was all I ever wanted and more.

'I love you Percy.'

'I love you Annabeth.'

We spent the whole night looking into each other's eyes until one of us fell asleep.

'So who did Chiron say we should be expecting?' I asked Grover as we were driving to the airport

'The Stoll brothers, Clarisse, Malcolm and a few others.'

Nodding to myself I leaned my arms against the side of the door and poked my head out the window. The breeze of the wind ruffling my blonde locks felt magnificent, gazing up towards the sky I noticed the last few sun rays beating down, nightfall was almost here. Nerves were slowly pricking their way through my system, it was ridiculous feeling nervous when I've been in a tonne more dangerous situations, but this time it was different. It was my battle, my mess and I had to clean it up.

Percy put the car into a stop and we all got out. We were to meet the others at the front of the airport, hastily we hurried through the maze of cars and people, and we were all feeling very anxious, tonight we knew there was a strong possibility that someone could cross that path into Hades domain. Percy's warm hand squeezed mine reassuringly, letting me know he was there for me.

I spotted them quickly, waiting around clustered together chatting. I saw the usual banter between the two Stoll brothers bickering about something pointless I bet. Clarisse looking as stoned head and fierce, while Malcolm was silently checking out an information brochure. The rest of them were talking amongst themselves.

'Hey guys!' Grover greeted them cheerily. He was the only one who could act perfectly fine; Percy and I on the other hand were a different story. It took all my will power and energy this morning just to pry myself from him.

They all coursed back hello in reply and a round of hugs went around.

'I missed you.' Malcolm my sibling said to me.

I grinned.' Same here.'

After some chit chatting and story telling the whole group squeezed its way through all the people around and loaded up into the van.

'So tell me Percy,' Conner began, 'how did you get your hands of this vehicle?'

'Well we...umm.' Percy rambled at the driver seat which caused Conner to smile ear to ear.

'No way, you guys didn't, did you?' Travis said slowly.

Percy gave a short nod.

'Grand theft auto well that's something mighty fine!' Travis cheered; obviously he was very proud of us by doing this action.

'Hey,' Grover interjected, 'we didn't steal it! Were just borrowing it!

Conner patted the satyr on the back, 'Well you keep telling yourself that then if it keeps you asleep at night.'

Grover swatted away Conner's hand and gruffly crossed his arms. The van lapsed back into silence and I took this opportunity to think of what was ahead of us. We had devised a plan earlier on, Percy, Grover and I will meet inside the warehouse as planned for the trade, the others would be circling the perimeter taking out any monsters that we were all certain would be present and then stationing at every exit that was available. When I give the call the others would come in attacking ready for defending us. It wasn't the best plan, there were many things that could go wrong, but it's all we had.

I leaned my head against the cold glass of the window and watched the blur of green trees zoom by. Everything had turned a sickening dark green which meant nightfall had begun, and we had arrived.

My shoes crunched underneath the gravel as the cool air breeze blew against my face causing me to shiver and pull my jacket more tightly around me protectively. I flicked my head towards the massive structure and observed it. Old shutters were dangly from their hinges, big enormous blackened windows had been ducted taped in an attempt of protecting the glass from shattering from the weathering weather.

'You ready?'

'I think so.' I smiled grimly at Percy.

We split up with the others and the three of us walked determinedly with chins held high showing no fear into the giant doors facing our doom. At first we were all blinded by darkness and I started to panic a bit, what if they already killed Thalia and this was just a trapped to finish us of too? But my worry was not need as my eyes adjusted and saw at the very end of cemented room was a small shape curled up whimpering with a strong light beating down.

Percy gasped, 'Thalia!' sprinting off into the darkness without even thinking. The idiot, he was such a seaweed brain! Sometimes I could strangle him. Something about this all felt wrong, it was too easy, and it was like they were baiting us. Shoot! It was a trap!

'Percy!' I screamed but he didn't hear me, he was too far away now.

I blotted on after him, pumping my arms and legs as fast as they would go, pushing myself further to the maximum extent. I was almost there about 20 metres away but I was too late. Just as Percy was about to bend down and pick up Thalia the leader of the followers appeared from the depths of the shadows and pulled a knife out catching Percy off guard and holding it just where his neck begins. I was paralysed with terror. I stopped breathing, life had stopped, and my stomach felt like it had been given a thousand blows. I watched in horror as he was about to deliver the slice that would end Percy.

'NO!' I screamed running closer to close the distance. The leaders head whipped around and smirked evilly showing his disgustingly pointed teeth that remind me of a white picketed fence.

'And she finally makes her performance!' he cheered, 'how will she ever say her lover now?' he sneered.

'Please, 'I begged, 'leave him alone, I'm the one you want!'

Percy's eyes widened,' No Annabeth! Don't please.' I looked at his helpless face I couldn't do what he wanted this time.

The leader chuckled darkly. 'Thalia be a dear and come thicken this plot please, it's turning far too sappy for my liking.'

I watched astonish as Thalia stood up and came to stand beside him. Giving me a viscous glare with her hawk eyes.

Thalia giggled, 'Anything for you master.'

Betrayal consumed me, turning my veins into blaze of electric fire. Thalia, my best friend, I was dumbstruck, at lost for words.

'How could you? Why would you betray me like that?

Thalia laughed bitterly,' Just like you betray Luke?'

'What!'I shouted outraged, 'how does Luke fit into any of this?'

Thalia looked at me ruefully 'You could have stopped him Annabeth! Why did you give up on him so easily?'

'He is the one who betrayed us!'

'Lies, he was confused! And you didn't help him at all; you just stood by with sickened love filled eyes as you watched Percy becoming the hero of the day!' She screeched, then glanced at Percy and spat at him, 'And that is why this has to be done!'

The blade at Percy's neck pierced his skin, trickles of blood flowed down his neck. I didn't know how it was possible; he was meant to be invincible right?

'Gods, please, please stop!' I was literally begging on my knees sobbing. This couldn't be happening, I can't lose him. I stared into his scared eyes and my heart broke in half and for one second it was as if I was dying of heart ache, and then Matt appeared barging like bull tackling the leader to the ground. I didn't have time to think of Matt's heroic move, I crawled quickly over to Percy while shouting pleas for help hoping the others would hear me.

As I reach Percy he planted a quick kiss on me and squeezed me tight and whispered, 'I'm okay wise girl.'

We didn't have much time for a reunion as the battle had just started. Monsters made their appearances pouring in, and thank the Gods Grover the others came blazoning in with weapons at the ready striking and slashing monsters as they charged.

I pulled out my knife and ran head on into the heat of the fight. I jabbed and stabbed anything in my reach, trying to kill as many monsters as I could. A hellhound bounded its way over me, turning to face me showing its blood thirsty teeth that were rotten to the bone. I charged at it jumping into the air, and just as I was about to swipe my blade through its fur, it made a swift move and caught my leg in its mouth. Cursing my head off in ancient Greek, I desperately tried to free myself from its hold. I swiped my knife at its face trying to at least blind the beast, but to no avail nothing worked. I felt an oozing of blood slosh down the side of my face and suddenly realized that it was coming my leg. If I didn't get out soon, my leg was a goner.

I turned to the only option I had left. The fiery stream in my blood came alive, transforming me into one hell of inferno. I pushed the licks of flames up towards my leg burning the muzzle of the beast. The hell hound yelped and let me go. I thumped to the ground and quickly stabbed the hell hounds paw.

Swiftly I scanned my surrounds looking for anyone who might need help, but everyone seemed to be doing a kick ass job, determined faces could be seen where ever I looked. I took a step to go slay another monster when in the corner of my eye I caught a small glimpse of something. It was Matt and the leader furiously swiping their swords at each other's throats. I had to get other there; it had to be me who finished him.

Limping madly I stood tall next to Matt, who smiled down at me.

'Well look here Matt, 'the leader hissed viscously towards me, 'Annabeth, the girl you couldn't help but fall in love with.'

'That's enough!' Shouted Matt, he swung his sword around trying to get an opening, and just like that they were back in battle, concentrating only on the opponent. I could see beads of sweat dripping of Matt, and his shirt clung to his muscular body. He was getting tired and his swings were growing more and more restless. I had to do something. I looked down at the knife in my hand, I clenched my hand tight around the hold for it and closed my eyes and prayed that this would work. I brought my shaky hand up with my knife tight in my hold and aimed right for the leader's heart.

The last thing I saw with the utter disbelief sketched across his features right before I made the whole warehouse become a fun house of fire and the wispy of smoke entangled into my vision.

Matt found my hand in the blanket of smoke somehow and hastily dragged me out of there. Once we reached out side he took me into the cover of the trees.

'I hope everyone made it out okay.' What if someone got hurt because of me, what if they died! Why couldn't I keep control of this damn curse!

'I'm sure they did,' Matt said reassuringly, he pointed, 'look there's someone coming out now.'

I smiled victoriously. 'I won.'

'I know, I'm glad.' He grinned back at me.

'And you're good again?' I asked arching my eyebrows staring at him.

Matt chuckled lightly which warmed my heart, 'I'm kind of over the bad boy stage now.' I laughed along with him.

'Ouch!' I hissed as I put pressure on my bad leg.

'Here let me help you.' Matt offered putting his arm around my shoulders to hold me up.

'Thanks.' I mumbled.

Taking in Matt's appearance he was pretty beaten up. A cut on his lower left eyebrow, blood caked through his dishevelled hair and bruise all round. I was still dumbfounded that he fought with me, all this time feigning like he didn't care about me when all along he was actually in love with me! I didn't know how I felt about this, a part of me is jumping with joy, like I had no other care in the world, but the other part of me, the bigger part of me knew that whatever Matt and I had we had lost our chance, it just wasn't meant to be, because I had Percy, and Percy is the love of my life, I could never love anyone more them him.

'You're thinking pretty hard there.' Matt commented gently brushing some loose strands of hair away from my face.

'What makes you say that?'

'Your eyes turn a stormy grey and your lips tighten slightly, it's just something I've noticed about you.' Matt said quietly, turning me to face him, he was intently at me with purpose written in his eyes; I was so caught off guard by it that I nearly missed what his intentions were. How I wished he wouldn't do this.

'Annabeth.' He whimpered softy bringing his face in hesitantly checking to see if I wanted him to stop. My mind was racing a million miles an hour with the contingency of this. In the end it's only going to cause us both to hurt, I could never love him the way he wanted me too, no matter how much I tried.

He was now so close to me that the tops of our noses were touching. I swallowed deeply; his sweet breath was all over me, I found myself not being able to think straight anymore, all the reasons why this was so wrong were beginning to fade, and all the reasons why this was right were on flat screen in my mind. I still held back though, Percy, I have Percy.

'Please.' Matt breathed on me with pleading eyes.

My stomach was rolling with nerves and something just snapped inside of me.

Smashing my lips onto his with full force, I put all my passion behind it grabbing fistfuls of his hair pulling him closer to me so we were smothered together. My mouth moved with more urgency against his, while Matt hands roamed up and down my body, slipping his hand under my shirt which caused my stomach flip. The tip of Matt's tongue skimmed its way warily across my teeth. I pulled back an inch.

I smirked.' Hold up there lover boy.'

Matt just grinned and laid kiss all around my face, I grabbed hold of his neck and looked directly into his eyes; 'You know this still doesn't change anything?'

'I know,' he said sadly, 'but we at least we got a small taste of what we could of have.'

'I'm sorry.' I really was too. It was unfair but my feelings would never change. I belonged to Percy, and even allowing myself to give into Matt I felt guilty, even though I shouldn't of, Matt and I deserved to know after everything we'd been through to know what it would have been like.

Smiling sadly at Matt looking into his dazzling blue eyes my vision started to blur, black spots were now popping up. I stumbled left, I tried to gather some stability, but I couldn't I fell down hard against the gritty dirt.

I blotted up panting, drench with sweat, beads of it dripping from my forehead while I tried to catch my shagged breath. I plopped my head back down on my pillow and rolled on my side.

Was that really all just a dream?

**ahahah bit of a twist there huh? review tell me what you think :)**


End file.
